The Magic Ring
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Amy is a street-rat of Agrabah and wants 2 B rich. However, she meets a young man named Shadow who she doesn't know that he's a prince. Suddenly, they began 2 fall in love.Meanwhile, Rouge makes an evil plan to find the ring. But how? DISCONTINUED
1. Evilness in the Night

A new ShadAmy fic! You know, I always start on one fic, then I come up with some ideas in my dreams, then I start on a new fic! Weird, huh? Anyway, if you want the full prologue, all I can say is that this fic is like a Sonic/Aladdin crossover. Anyway, here's the first chappie! R&R, and share this to the world! Enjoy!

* * *

It all started on a dark night, where a dark woman waits, with a dark purpose… 

The moon was full. At an empty desert, a white bat was waiting for someone on a hill top. She had a couple of servants that stood next to her behind a carriage. All of them dressed in black so that way they could blend in the night. Suddenly, a yellow mongoose with long purple hair ran up the hill tiredly as she panted. Of course, she was dressed in black also. She dropped down to her knees in exhaustion.

"Mina, you are so late", the bat said rudely.

"Hey, don't rush me", Mina said as she stood up. "I had to wait until my parents were asleep, thank you", she said sarcastically.

"Well? Do you have it?" the bat asked as she opened a hand.

"You mean this?" Mina pulled out a shiny object out of her pocket. The object was a half piece of some sort of treasure. It was a shape of a butterfly with gold glitter on it. She was holding the right wing. The bat tried to grab it, but Mina took a step back. "A-bub-bub! No need to be fiesty", she teased.

"Gimme!" a black chao with green eyes and stripes said as he snatched the jewel out of her hand and took it to the bat.

"Ouch!" Mina hissed in pain.

"Now, now", the bat said. "I promise that I'll give you your reward as soon as possible." She pulls out the other piece of the treasure, which was the left wing of the butterfly. She placed them together slowly. Magically, the whole piece butterfly glowed yellow and took off. "Follow it!" the bat ordered as she got on the carriage.

"Yes ma'am!" her servants grabbed the hold of the carriage with the bat on it and dashed off. One of them grabbed Mina by the hair and dragged her along.

"Hey, wait, that hurts!" the mongoose cried in pain.

On and on, the butterfly flew off forward. But the bad guys continued to follow it. Mina grunted in pain as she struggled to get free from one of the men's muscular arms.

"Faster!" the white bat ordered madly.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of her servants said as he and the other servant went a little faster.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the butterfly jewel stopped at a dune. It splits into two halves and the pieces plunge into the dune. All of the remainings are two glowing points of light on the dune. The gang stopped and one of the servants dropped Mina on the ground purposely. They all watched the dune rise up slowly, transforming into a Boa's head, with two the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"At last, we have found it", the white bat said happily. "**The** **Cave of Mysteries**."

"Whoo! Let's celebrate!" the black chao shouted with cheer.

"Wow…" Mina looked at the cave in awe.

"Now remember", the bat pointed at her face rudely. "Bring me the ring. You can have the rest of the treasure, but the ring is mine."

"O-o-ok", Mina nodded frightfully. She gulped as she walked to the cave slowly. As she reached to the cave, a sudden hissing sound was heard. She shrieked as she stopped.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?" the cave asked in a demon voice.

"Um, it is I, Mina Mongoose", the girl introduced herself shyly.

"…Know this", the cave spoke. "Only one can enter here. The one who is far within. The Emerald in the Rough.

"What's that?" Mina looked back confusingly.

"Don't look at me! Just go in there!" the bat yelled furiously.

Raising an eyebrow, Mina starts walking to the cave again. At first she hesitated, but she walked to the cave anyway. Of course, she doesn't know that it could be a trap. But does the evil woman care? Not at all. After Mina walked into the entrance, she placed a foot on a step. Good thing that nothing happened. Relieved, she walked a little further. Suddenly, a large hiss sound came out of nowhere as the cave shook rapidly. Mina screamed in fear as she ran back to the entrance. Before she was home free, the cave slams shut and she was never seen again. Then the dune collapses back to normal. The only thing that was left was the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, The Emerald in the Rough…" the hissing voice said as it echoes.

The white bat walked to the medallion pieces and picked them up. An angry look came up on her face. All she wanted was to get this magic ring. She has heard rumors that it was ancient and it contained a genie inside that it can grant anyone three wishes. Still, she had to do a lot of work of finding the other half of the medallion and to make Mina go with her to see if the rumors were true. Even though she knows that the cave was real, she still had to find out a way to get the ring. Although, she can't go in there because she was too evil. The only clue she got was to find The Emerald in the Rough.

"Miss Rouge?" one of her servants asked to see if she was ok.

"Damnation", the white bat said with fury.

"That's just great!" her chao pet said in shock and anger. "We took at least two weeks to find out where this dump was, find out who had the other half of the medallion, and now this! I mean, we're never gonna get a hold of that stupid ring!" he began to complain.

"Calm yourself, Bubba", Rouge said as she turned around and walked to her carriage. "Besides, Mina was not worthy to me anyway."

"Wow, that's a big surprise", Bubba said sarcastically as he followed her by using his tiny wings. "What are we going to do? Are we going to give up? What's next? I think I'm about to go crazy-!" he said as he panicked. But then, Rouge clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I know", the evil woman said. "Still, only one can enter. I have got to find the one…The Emerald of the Rough, huh?" she began to ponder for a moment. "I wonder who it is…?"

* * *

I'm done! Yeah, I was watching the actual movie on youtube and I thought "Heck, I should make a story, except the girl's the main character of the story!" Anyway, to find out what happens in the next chappie, R&R! Later! 


	2. Meet the Streetrats

Whoo! Another chappie is here! ENJOY!

* * *

The pink hedgehog stopped running as she was at the edge of a building. She had a tied up bag of food that was about to slip out of her hands. It almost fell, but she caught it and puts the bag on her back and secured the straps over her shoulders. 

"Stop, you little thief!" a voice shouted out.

The female hedgehog looked down from the edge. All she saw were a few guards that had swords on their belt loops and huge muscular bodies. Apparently, those are the type of guys that the girl can't stand. Almost everyday, she has to deal with them because she is a thief. Well, it was the best that she can do because she is poor and barely has food at home. So stealing was her only hope. More importantly, she was the queen of thieves! Plus, she has never been taken away by them ever! Basically, she felt like she'll be able to ditch those guys with no problem.

"You're not going to get away this time, street-rat!" one of the guards shouted out angrily.

"We let you get away last time, but this time it's personal!" another one said.

"Geez, all of this for all of the food that I've stolen?" the pink hedgehog asked herself as she held the straps tightly. After checking to see that the coast was clear, she jumped down from the edge lands on two ropes strung between buildings with drying clothes on them. Accidentally, she slipped off of the ropes and skies down some more, collecting bits of clothing as she goes. Finally, her fall was broken as she was caught in the arms by a blue hedgehog. It was her brother.

"Are you alright, Amy?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", the pink hedgehog said as she got off of his arms.

"There they are!" a voice shouted out from behind.

"Get them!" another voice said.

"Run", Amy took her brother's hand and they took off.

Like any other day, they end up getting chased by the guards. As the hedgehogs continued running, Amy took the laundry off of her so she could run a little faster.

"You two, over there, and you, follow me!" the leader of the guards commanded. He and another guard took off forward as the other two went to a different direction.

* * *

Before they could've continued, the blue hedgehog and his sister zipped into a corner as the guards passed by. They were just stupid enough for falling for that trick! They walked out of the corner and sighed in relief.

"Sonic and Amy, huh?" an old man who was a purple cat said. "Out causing some trouble this early?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Big", Sonic said. "Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught-,"

Before he finished his sentence, he and Amy were grabbed by a couple more guards and were slammed against the wall. Obviously, they have forgotten about them! Were they doomed? Was there anyone who could save them? The old man walked back in his house so he wouldn't see what was going to happen next. Sonic and Amy couldn't get away from the guards now because of the strong arms that were on their shoulders.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble", Amy said sheepishly.

"And this time-," the guard on the left (who was a purple/pink chameleon) spoke. But then he was interrupted when a pile of coconuts fell on him, causing Sonic to get loose.

"What the hell-?" another guard (who was a black and red armadillo) looked up until he was hit in the face with a large brick. He released Amy slowly as he walked backwards and wobbled. "Good morning, mamma", he said dizzily. "I love to eat some poo…" Then he was knocked unconscious by another brick.

From the roof of the building, a red echidna and an orange fox jumped down in front of the hedgehogs and landed gently.

"Thanks Tails", Amy said to the orange fox.

"Good job Knuckles", Sonic gave the echidna a thumb's up.

"No problem", the fox and the echidna turned to them with smiles on their faces.

After they checked to see if the coast was clear, the four creatures walked out of the corner and looked around to see if the guards were gone. Well, they were wrong. The other two guards (which were a lime green crocodile and a bumble bee) saw them and charged at them as they yelled. The four thieves looked back and gasped.

"Now what?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Well, watch this", Tails pulled out a small object and threw it to the ground. It was actually a smoke bomb! "Run!" the fox said and he and his friends took off.

"Where'd they go?" the bee asked as he and the crocodile stopped.

"Damnation!" the crocodile stomped his foot multiple times wrathfully. "We were so close!"

* * *

Further away, the four creatures stopped running and panted in exhaustion. Suddenly, Amy spotted another guard (which was a purple weasel) looking around for any trouble. She snapped her fingers so she could get the other three's attention. After they looked at the guard, they looked around for a place to hide. Sonic looked on his left and saw a small club that didn't have any security at the entrance. 

"Psst, this way", Sonic whispered and the group took off to the place.

"Hm?" the guard overlooked at the running band of thieves. "Ugh, those four…" he said to himself ungratefully as he walked to the club.

* * *

Once the four ran into the club, the boys had their eyes widened. Most of the people in there were belly dancers along with some musicians playing some instruments. Some were tall, some were short, but most of all, they were getting all of the men's attention. Of course, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were staring at them with drool falling down from their mouths. Amy shook her head in annoyance. She despises that kind of place because she believes that belly dancers are the leading cause of husbands having affairs on their wives. She looked back and noticed that the same guard was heading his way to them. She gasped and looked around for a place to hide. All she saw were men sitting in their seats watching belly dancers entertaining them. At the far end of the room, there was a back door. Amy grabbed the collars from Sonic's, Tails', and Knuckles' shirts and pulled them to go with her. Luckily, they were able to leave before the guard saw them. 

"Wait!" Tails called out sadly. "I haven't claimed any of them as my bride!"

"I want to see who will bare my children!" Knuckles said truthfully.

"Farewell, my beauties! I shall not forget you all!" Sonic waved goodbye and blew lots of kisses.

* * *

Soon enough, they all escaped. Amy found a safe place at the back of a hotel. She panted as the boys sat on their bottoms with sorrow looks on their faces. Well, they were terribly upset that they didn't get to meet any of the belly dancers. Even so, they were lucky that Amy was smart enough to get them all out of there before they would've gotten into some deeper trouble. 

"Good, we lost him", Amy wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she sat down.

"They were so beautiful", Tails said dreamily as he thought about the belly dancers.

"I was so close to claim one of them as my bride", Knuckles said depressingly.

"Me too", Sonic nodded.

"Ahem, we were being chased by a guard, so I had to pull you three perverts out of there", the pink hedgehog said as she crossed his arms.

"Pervert? Who are you calling a pervert?" Sonic turned to his sister mockingly.

"Oh, well, let's eat", Knuckles said as he rubbed his hungry stomach. "How much did you get?" he asked Amy.

"A lot more than last time", the female said as she emptied her bag.

The boys looked at the stolen food with hunger. All Amy has brought was some grapes, strawberries, apples, bananas, a loaf of bread, kiwi, a large watermelon, pears, wrapped up cake, celery, oranges, lettuce, grapefruit, pineapples and some carrots. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy said a quick prayer and put some napkins on the ground to eat the food of off.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" Tails said and took a bite out of his apple.

"At last", Knuckles said and began to chow down some of the delicious vanilla cake.

* * *

Minutes later, the boys were done eating their meal except for Amy. All she left out was a loaf of bread. Sonic looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Usually, when they all begin to eat, they all finish at the same time. So this seemed odd to everyone except Amy. 

"Are you going to eat that?" the blue hedgehog asked curiously.

"If you don't I will", Knuckles opened his hands with a huge smile on his face.

"Well…Let's go home", Amy got up and walked away.

"Wait up", Sonic went to follow her as so did Tails and Knuckles.

Silently, Amy walked out of the alley and into the streets. She looked at the sky and noticed that it was near sunset. Still, she felt like she needed to rest for the day. Before she continued her walk, she looked across the street and saw an orange/peach colored rabbit that was sitting alone with her face hidden in her knees. She had a light blue chao pet that was patting her to cheer her up. A sorrow look came up on Amy's face. Most of the times when she saw some hungry like her; she wouldn't worry about it, because she felt like she might waste her time. But now, looking at a little girl that was hungrier than she was made her feel bad inside. Plus, she didn't want to eat the loaf of bread anyway. As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came up behind her, she walked to the little girl.

"Wait, what is she doing?!" Knuckles whispered worriedly as he pulled his dreadlocks.

"Calm down", Tails nudged him on the arm.

As soon as Amy reached to the girl, she tapped her on the shoulder. The chao and the rabbit looked up at her with sad looks on their faces. A tear formed in Amy's eye but she quickly wiped it off. Then she offered the bread.

"Really?" the rabbit asked to make sure.

"You need this more than I do", Amy answered. "Besides, I think I'm going on a diet."

"What!?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles whispered aloud in shock and confusion.

"Thank you so much", the rabbit said with joy as she politely took the loaf of bread. "You're too kind", she stood up and walked away with her chao-pet following her.

Just after she walked away, Amy stood back up and watched her. Somehow, she felt a little happy. Maybe giving was important, no matter who she was going to give and what she was going to give. So Amy was starting to develop some kindness. As for the boys, they were shocked.

"Um, why did you give her the bread? That was yours", Knuckles asked as he and the others came up to Amy.

"Well...I didn't want it", the pink hedgehog said. "I mean, something was telling me to give it to her, so I did. You guys may think that I'm sounding crazy, but…It felt good. Maybe we should rob food to feed us and those who are helpless."

"If that's what you want to do, then we'll follow you all the way", Sonic smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, I don't mind", Tails agreed.

"But…the food, but…" Knuckles tried to speak.

"Make way, make way, make some room!" a sudden stranger came by and pushed the four to the sidewalks.

"Hey!!" Sonic snarled.

"Hm?" Amy looked back. "Look", she pointed.

"Huh?" the boys looked back also.

They weren't the only ones that were pushed to the sidewalks. In fact, the whole town was! Some of the folks gathered to where Amy and her group were. Most of them began to chatter about why they had to move out of the way. Just then, a parade came by with jugglers, trumpet players, and a few participants who were shouting "Make way for Princess Sally Acorn!" numerous times. Everyone took a good look at the princess, who was sitting on a rich looking carriage that was held by a few muscular men. The princess was a brown squirrel/chipmunk mix creature with short red hair, light blue eyes, and wore a long blue ball dress with long sleeves.

"Ah, she's heading towards the palace, I see", a woman (who was a purple swallow) said with her arms crossed.

"Again?" a green hawk asked sarcastically.

"This is not but the 99th time, yes?" a gray albatross calculated. "If I am correct, every time a princess visits here from a different country, before we know it, the next day comes, and she leaves."

"Why is that?" the purple swallow asked.

"Apparently, our so called 'king' is trying to find a wife for his son who is a 'prince'", the green hawk said in a moody tone.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Amy paid attention to the streets, because she felt that staring at a wealthy woman might put her down inside. But then, she noticed that the same rabbit came out of the crowd to get her chao pet to go back to her. Then she looked over at the parade which was coming towards the little peach/orange rabbit. Feeling that the girl might be in danger, she decides to rush to her rescue.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called out.

"Cheese, come back!" the rabbit said as she finally caught her chao. She looked back and sees that the parade was heading towards her, without noticing.

"Stop, halt!" one of the participants shouted out and the parade stopped moving.

"Grr, what is going on, Antoine?" Sally asked unkindly.

"There's a girl in the way", the participant pointed at her.

"Here, whip her", the princess threw the whip to Antoine and he caught it. At that moment, everyone gasped.

"Out of the way, you filthy brat!" Antoine rose up the whip as the rabbit and her chao hugged each other frightfully. Before the whip reached to her, Amy got in the way and caught it with her bare hand.

"You know, Princess, if I were rich as you, I would teach you all some manners", the pink hedgehog said as she pulled the whip away, causing Antoine to spin around for a little bit. The rabbit thanked her again and ran away with her chao.

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners alright", Sally said with an evil smirk. "Antoine! Get her out of the way!" she ordered.

"Yes, your greatest", the participant said. Aggressively, he pushed Amy out of the way and she landed in some mud. He, Sally, and the parade participants started laughing at her as the townspeople booed them.

"That does it", Sonic growled as he charged at Antoine.

"Sonic, no!" Tails tried to reason him.

"Bastard!" Sonic came up to Antoine and punched him down. "Don't touch my sister!"

"Why you little…!" Antoine got back up and grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"We have to help him!" Tails said to Knuckles and then rushed to help their friend.

The crowd cheered Sonic to fight Antoine and to teach him a lesson. The blue hedgehog kicked him in the gut and tackled him down. Then the supportive cheering got louder as the crowd gathered around the two. Tails and Knuckles were about to reach to them until they were knocked out of the way. Amy got back up and wiped the mud off of her clothes, but then she was shoved out of the way from the large crowd.

"Big brother!" Amy called out for him worriedly.

* * *

In the center of the crowd, Sonic and Antoine began to wrestling with each other as they rolled around the ground a little. Sally growled angrily, because she was starting to hate the low class people that were in her way. Some guards came out of nowhere and tried to get through the crowd. Back with Sonic, he kicked Antoine off of him and kicked him in the nose. The crowd cheered louder as they applauded. However, Antoine didn't give up just yet. He got up and charged at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodged his punch and elbowed him in the gut. As the crowd cheered some more, a lot of guards jumped in and got Sonic and the civilians out of the way. 

"This isn't over!" the blue hedgehog yelled madly as he struggled to get free from the guards.

"Do not get near him!" one of the guards ordered.

"Preposterous! Move out of my way!" Sally instructed rudely and the guards moved the townspeople out of the way.

"Are you ok, Sonic?" Amy checked on her brother, who was finally released from the guards.

"Yes, I'm fine-," Sonic panted until he and Amy were pushed down by some other parade participants.

"Cowards!" Tails shouted to them heatedly.

"Damn you!" Knuckles hollered out with rage.

"Hmph", Sally looked at the two as she was carried away. "You all are nothing worthless street-rats", she taunts them impolitely. "You all were born as street-rats; you all will die as street-rats, and the fleas will mourn you."

"Wicked witch!" Amy charged at the princess, but she was pushed back down by a few guards.

After the citizens cleared out of the way, the princess and her parade continued on forward. Then afterwards, the townspeople murmured harsh things about her outloud as they walked back to where they were and whatever they were doing. The guards went to follow the parade, just to make sure nobody would try to attack the parade again. One of them picked the unconscious Antoine up by the waist and carried him on the shoulder as he walked. Sonic helped Amy up as he glared at the parade unappreciatively. Tails and Knuckles ran to them to make sure if they were ok.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Tails asked curiously.

"How dare she walk across this town and talk down on us?!" Knuckles looked at the parade as he clenched his fists.

Amy stayed silent as the boys looked at the parade with hatred and fury. However, there was nothing else that she could do. The guards were in the way, and there was no way that she could take down a rich person. Even if she tried, she would've ended being beheaded. Same with the boys. After taking one last look at the parade, she turned around and walked forward. The boys looked back at her and ran to follow her.

"Just let it go, Amy", Tails said calmly. "It's not worth it."

"It's not fair", Amy shrugged as she pulled her hair a little. "Sure we're poor, but that's not our fault. We're not worthless, and we don't have fleas."

"I sometimes do", Knuckles said as he scratched his back a little.

"I just hate royal, rich, wealthy people", Sonic said snappily. "Sometimes, when I see a rich walk by, I just want to kill him or her, I don't care if I end up in trouble or not. You know, I remember that Uncle Chuck has told me that the rich and the poor lived on the same equal land. But now look at this. Ever since we were born, things changed. The rich hates the poor and the poor hates the rich, thanks to our new king. In fact, there's no democracy, no fair treatment, or anything."

"I know", Knuckles agreed. "But this is how life is going to be, whether we like it or not. We just have to live with that…"

* * *

Right after sunset, Amy and the others walked in their apartment. Well, it belongs to Amy and Sonic, because since Tails' and Knuckles' parents are long gone, they had the privilege to stay with them. As for Amy and Sonic's parents, their father killed himself and their mother works at many jobs to keep the place. Although, the group also steals money to pay the rent in order to help the mother. Once they reached to the top floor (which was the bedroom), Tails and Knuckles tucked themselves in on their broken beds. Sonic went to a pile of pillows and went to sleep on them. As for Amy, she sat down on the window edge and pulled the curtains back and sees a beautiful view of the palace, which was located at the end of the small town. 

"Someday…We'll be rich, live in the palace, and we won't have any problems", Amy said to herself. "But for now…this is our life…"

* * *

Whoo! Long chappie, huh? I had thoughts of putting some sing-along songs in this fic, but I changed my mind, but I'll put in one of the famous songs (and we all know what song it is!) later on in this fic. Anyway, R&R thanks! 


	3. An Unhappy Prince

I'm back again! And I know that you have been waiting for this chappie, so here it is!

* * *

The next morning, Sally kicked the guest room door with her luggages in her hands. She growled as she stomped down the stairs. The sultan and the queen, who were black hedgehogs, noticed and followed her. 

"What is the matter?" the sultan asked.

"I am leaving!" Sally said furiously.

"So soon?" the queen asked curiously.

"Look", Sally stopped and the couple stopped also. "You're son's a selfish, rude young man, he refuses to talk to me, and he told me that he would rather kill himself than to marry me."

"Oh, you must forgive him", the sultan said as he tried to take the luggages away from her, but she growled at him. "Please, have a cup of tea."

"Not only that, but your daughter is annoying, and so is your chao-pet too", Sally complained some more as she heads her way to the door.

"No, wait, please!" the sultan got down on his knees and begged. "Please stay! Just take my son's hand in marriage for Allah's sake!"

"This is the 99th time", the queen calculated. "It feels like a curse!" she gasped worriedly.

"Good luck marrying him off", Sally said rudely and slammed the front doors behind her.

At that moment, everything was silent. However, the sultan and the queen could hear Sally ordering her parade to take her home. From the sound of her voice, she sounded terribly incensed. The sultan got back up on his feet with his jaws dropped. Then he grounded his teeth with an angry growl. He was very upset with his son because he wouldn't take any princess' hand for marriage. It has been going on since he was 15, so of course, the sultan was fuming mad. Every single time a princess comes to marry him, he would refuse!

"Grr…Sometimes I wonder why I bothered having children!" the sultan said in disgrace. "That's it! This is the last straw! I shall punish him by cutting off a hand!"

"Now, now, dear", his wife said, massaging his shoulders.

"Ooh", the sultan said smoothly.

"You might as well rest", the queen continued. "Besides, you have been very busy last night, and you did not come to bed last night. So it's best if you take a nap for a while.

"Yes, a nap", the sultan nodded. "But-", he turned to her. "You go talk to our so called 'son'. And tell him that if he turns down one more princess, I WILL cut off a hand! Make that two!" he warned as he stomped up the stairs.

The queen sighed heavily in relief. She didn't want to see any violence between her son and her husband, because she can't stand the gore and blood. However, she was upset with the son also. After all, the law says that he must be married on his birthday; otherwise he cannot marry at all! Worst of all, he wouldn't be able to produce grandchildren! So it was time to take action. The queen began to look around for her son.

"Shadow? Shadow?" she called out but didn't receive an answer.

"I believe he's outside in the front yard", a servant said as he walked by.

"Oh", the queen scratched her head.

* * *

Calmly, she walked her way out to the front yard. The yard was a garden-like area with lots of rose, sunflower, tulip, and forget-me-not bushes and apple trees. She called out for her son once more, but then stopped. She saw her teenage son sitting on the edge of a medium sized fountain. Of course, he was a black hedgehog with red streaks, wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of white pleated pants and golden shoes. He had his head down in depression. 

"There you are", the mother sighed lightly. "I've been looking all over for you-", she began to walk to her son.

"Halt!" a shorter black hedgehog appeared in front of her with a hand up to stop. She had light blue eyes with matching streaks in her hair and on her body, wore a long purple dress with short sleeves, and gold jewelry on her wrists, ears, and neck.

"Diamond, what are you doing here?" the mother placed her hands on her hips.

"Well…Shadow does not wish to speak anyone for the moment", Diamond said as she stood up straight like a soldier. "But if you really wish to speak to him, you might as well give me the password."

"Password?" the queen pondered. "Is it 'please'?"

"Nope", Diamond shook her head.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Open sesame?"

"Not even close."

"Well, can you at least give me a clue?" the mother asked with a whine.

"Hmm…If you REALLY wish you speak to Shadow, then you have to get through me, by a dual!" Diamond said bravely as she got in a martial arts fighting position. "Battle me, if you wish to get to your destiny."

"Or better yet, I can just leave here and you cannot have supper for about a month", the queen then suggested.

"Oh, um, um, you can go", Diamond got out of the way nervously. "By the way, that was kind of the password, anyway. Heh-heh…"

With her daughter out of the way, the queen walked to her son. He was still sitting on the fountain's edge with his head down. Before she reached to him, a white chao with blue eyes appeared in front of her with its hands up to stop. However, the queen noticed that a piece of blue clothing was in the chao's mouth. In fact, it almost looked like it came from Sally's ball gown that she wore the other day!

"Re-Re", the queen snatched the piece of clothing out of its mouth. "No wonder why Sally stormed out today."

"Oh, calm down, Mother", Shadow lift his head up with a small smirk. "Re-Re was just having fun with her", he said as he pets his chao-pet gently. "Nice work", he whispered to his pet. "Good job getting rid of that witch."

"Ahem!" the mother crossed her arms angrily.

"Um…" Shadow cleared his throat slightly.

"Look, I might've said it once, but I'll say it again", the mother spoke again. "You see, the law says that you must…"

"…marry a princess by my next birthday. I know, I know", the prince sighed with bore.

"Son, its only weeks away!" the queen said as she pulled out a calendar with the month of June. "Plus, you need to stop rejecting every woman you meet."

"Why should I?" Shadow got up and crossed his arms. "Besides, none of those women look like they want to marry me for love."

"So tell me, what is it that you see in those women that I cannott see?" the queen sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Well…When I look in their eyes, all I see is lust, dominance, and desire", the son listed out. "Plus, they only want me so they can reach into my pockets and steal my money."

"Now, now, you should at least give them a chance", the queen said, trying to cheer him up.

"I do, and they fail instantly", the prince said as he closed his eyes with disappointment.

His mother sighed again as she slapped her forehead easily. Their conversation was starting to get a little bit uneasy. Truly, Shadow despises the law and he doesn't care if he doesn't get married. Time to time, he tried to explain to his parents about finding his true love, but they wouldn't listen. So he felt like talking to a parent wasn't going to solve anything. As the queen continued to ponder for a moment, a butler came by and offered her a glass of water. She thanked him and began to drink the glass slowly. Shadow looked at the tall, wide doors that lead to the outside of the palace.

"Mother, what is it like outside of the palace?" the son suddenly asked curiously.

"Ack!" his mother unexpectedly coughed some water out. "What!?"

"What is it like outside of the palace?" Shadow repeated the question impatiently.

"Son, there is nothing good outside of the palace", the queen said as squeezed the water out of her red dress collar. "All I can say is that it's filthy, dirty, and evil. You'll end up dead if you go out there, because someone might try to take you as hostage and kill you!"

"But I've never been outside of the palace before", Shadow shrugged. "I mean, I never had any real friends."

"Chao-chao (Um, I'm right here)!" Re-Re pouted at him.

"Except you, Re-Re", Shadow winked at her. His chao pet winked back.

"Still, you won't find anything special out there", the queen continued. "Its too dangerous and you'll just end up dead. And another thing, if by Allah you turn down another princess, your father will cut off your hand!"

"Go ahead, and he can cut off an ear and a foot while he's at it", Shadow said rudely as he looked at the sky ungratefully.

"Shh!" his mother covered his mouth with her hands from behind. "What if your father heard that? Are you insane?" she whispered worriedly.

"No", Shadow took a few steps away from his mother. "I'm just unhappy. Why can't I find my own true love?"

"Sorry, but your father and I must find your bride", the queen. "It's been like this since generation to generation with this family."

"Then I don't want to be a prince!" Shadow hissed.

The queen gasped in shock and worry. She has never heard such words like that before. Not even from her own son! Clearly, she can see that he's furiously upset. Because of the law, there's nothing that she can do. Even if she talked to her husband, he won't agree with her anyhow. Once again, she let out a huge sigh. Then she walked back into the palace. Shadow kept his arms crossed as he lowered his head. Diamond tip-toed to him cautiously and tugged him on a sleeve.

"Hm?" Shadow looked down at her.

"When I get older, is this what I must go through?" his younger sister asked oddly.

"I'm afraid so", Shadow sighed. "So you might as well be thankful that you're not old enough yet. All of those times saying that you wish to grow up, then you might as well stop saying that."

"I know what you mean", Diamond rubbed the back of her head. "Now I don't ever want to grow up."

"Hm", Shadow looked up at the tall front doors. _"I don't believe what Mother says about the outside of the palace",_ he thought to himself suspiciously. _"Regardless, if I can't find a princess as a wife, then I might as well find a wife on my own out of this retched place. Tonight, I am going to sneak out."_

* * *

Back with the queen, she was walking up the stairs up to the second floor. Ever since she spoke with her son, her mind has been filled with worry, confusion, and impatience. Was she going to tell her husband? If she does, then he might be very mad at Shadow and he might cut off a hand or two! As a mother, she must to do her best in order to make things right. 

"Oh, the agony", she said to herself. "Why does this have to be a struggle for us? Allah, what is it that we are doing wrong for our son?" she looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, when I met his father, he wouldn't keep his eyes and lips off of me. Oh, what can I do?" she looked down to the floor as she stood back on a wall.

"Maybe I can help", a female voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who goes there?" the queen looked around warily.

"Why, me, of course", Rouge said as she was standing inches away from the queen with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Rouge, you scared me", the queen sighed nervously. "Anyway, do you know how to solve this marriage problem for my son?" she walked to her advisor hurriedly.

"Well…I might", Rouge lied.

"Problem? What problem?" Bubba appeared right next to Rouge as he had his arms crossed.

"Aww, come here you", the queen began to pinch his cheeks playfully.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww…." Bubba said in pain. Lucky for him, Rouge cleared her throat. The queen stopped pinching his cheeks to death and turned to her. _"Thanks",_ Bubba thought as he looked at Rouge trustfully.

"Anyway, I can help you with your problem, only if you give me your emerald ring", the white bat explained.

"What, this?" the queen held up her right hand in front of her and sees an emerald ring on her pinky finger. "But my husband gave this to me when we had our fist kiss."

"Don't worry", the bat said with an evil smirk. "I will return it", she had her cane in her left hand with a cobra's head. She points the cane at the queen as the cobra's eyes turned green. "Everything will be fine", Rouge began to hypnotize her.

"Everything will be fine", the queen repeated with an anesthetized look on her face.

"Give me the emerald", the white bat ordered.

"Yes, take my ring", the queen took off her ring and held it out.

"You're too kind, your majesty", Rouge snatched the ring out of the queen's hand. "Now, why don't you take a nap for a while?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, nap good", the queen said, still hypnotized, as she walked her way to her bedroom.

Walking in the opposite direction, Rouge hides the ring in the upper area of her dark blue dress. Bubba growled as he locked his cute chao hands together.

"That's it. That is it!" Bubba said as he followed her by flying with his little wings. "If she pinches my cheeks one more time, I am going to pinch her nose until it comes off!" As Rouge listened, they snuck their way at a dark corner, pulled the rope, and went inside her chambers. The door closed behind them. "Slam! Wham!" the chao continued.

"Have calm, Bubba", Rouge said as they continued forward and up the stairs.

"And then I'll pinch her husband until he cries like a little brat, ha!" Bubba finished.

"Do not worry", Rouge pulled the ring out of her dress. "Soon, I'll become the queen of Agrabah. Why, I might not need a sultan by my side, because I can do bad all by myself."

"And then, I'll pinch the lady's cheeks until her eyeballs pop out! Ha-ha!" Bubba chuckled evilly as they pass through a door and it slams shut behind them.

* * *

That night, Shadow was tip-toeing to one of the palace walls. He had a brown cape with a hood that covered his head. He climbed up on a tree, until something grabbed his leg. A worried gasp came out of his mouth as he looked back down. It was Re-Re, who had a sad look on her face. 

"Forgive me, Re-Re", Shadow sighed as he got off the tree branch. "But I cannot let my parents choose my life for me. Aside that, I am tired of them trying to find a woman when it is I that is going to get married soon. If I can't find a woman here, then I'll go off to find one on my own. Still, I will return if I don't find her. But if I do…then this is farewell", he gave his chao-pet a hug. Seconds later, he climbed up the tree, reached to the edge of the wall and climbed over. "Sleep tight", he said and then climbed down on the other side of the wall.

"Chao-chao, chao (Please, be careful, Shadow)", Re-Re sat down and watched tearfully.

* * *

Phew! Done! Long chappie, eh? Anyway, you all might know what's gonna happen on the next chappie, right? RIGHT? Well, I'm not gonna spoil ya. Just R&R and see if I return with the next chappie of this wonderful fairytale! 


	4. The Prince meets the Streetrats

Whoo-hoo! The next chappie is here! You know, I'm glad I don't have any homework right now…

* * *

On the next midday, every business in town was open. From food stands, to clothing stores, lots of customers began to purchase a lot of items. Not only the townspeople were on their schedule, so were Amy and her group. The four thieves were sitting on the roof of a small food stand that only had fresh cantaloupe. So of course, they were ready to steal for some breakfast. Sonic and Amy were on the right side of the roof while Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the left side. Below them, a male white hedgehog was showing off his cantaloupe as said that it was delicious and such. 

"You two ready?" Amy looked over at the echidna and the fox.

"Ready and steady", the boys saluted. Then stood on their knees and walked to the edge of the roof, dipped down until they were near the edge of the wooden stand, and looked at the fresh looking cantaloupe.

"Come and taste this fresh cantaloupe", the salesman continued to pressure some strangers to buy it as they walked by. "These are fresh from the oasis."

"Yummy", Tails said as he grabbed one of the cantaloupes off of the stand.

"Hey!" the salesman yelled at him furiously. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh, um-," Tails tried to come up with a lie.

"You two weren't planning to steal my precious cantaloupe, were you?" the white hedgehog asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, no, we were just-," the fox still tried to come up with a lie.

"Measuring, yes, we were just measuring this big thing", Knuckles totally lied as he took the fruit. "Let's see, is it a 2 by 4?" he scanned the cantaloupe, acting like he was trying to measure it.

"No, I believe it's a 2 by 2", Tails joined in the lying game.

"Give me that!" the white hedgehog snatched the fruit from the echidna and sat it down on the other side of the stand. "Shame on you two. Didn't your parents teach you some manners?" he began to lecture the two young boys. However, he didn't notice that Amy took the same cantaloupe and Sonic grabbed another one after that!

"We're sorry", Tails said sorrowfully.

"Yes, we will leave you alone now", Knuckles apologized also as he and Tails climbed back over the edge.

"Finally", the hedgehog said as he turned around. But then, he noticed that a couple of cantaloupes were gone! "Argh, rotten kids", he growled to himself.

Angrily, the salesman took his entire cantaloupe, even though he began to drop some, and hid inside the store. Amy and the others giggled after hearing the slammed door. Sonic took out a pocket knife and cuts the cantaloupe into tiny pieces and made a happy face with them.

"Nicely done you two", the blue hedgehog said as he puts his pocket knife away.

"Breakfast is served", Amy said as she picked up a piece of the fruit.

"Yes!" Knuckles grabbed a handful of the cantaloupe pieces.

"Hey, I want some!" Tails complained as he and Knuckles tugged the cantaloupe pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking his way through the town. For the first time, he was able to see what it was like outside of the palace. Of course, it was different to him. And yet, the town looked much smaller to him. All of the citizens had on some various outfits that did not look like the type of clothes that he usually wears. It was only because they were in the low class and he was in the high class. As he walked by, some of the girls looked at him with lust in their eyes, but he ignored them. Although, he still had his hood over his head so he wouldn't be identified. 

"Ah, you sir, would you like to buy a new pot?" a shopkeeper asked as he held up a small red pot made out of metal. "It's brand new!"

"How about a cactus plant?" another shopkeeper said as he pulled out a small cactus plant. "Ouch!" he hissed in pain as he accidentally poked his hands from the spines.

"Would a fine man like you buy a pocket watch?" a female shopkeeper said as she held up a real gold pocket watch.

"Fresh fish!" another shopkeeper yelled out as he held up a dead fish in front of Shadow, causing him to jump with a gasp. "We got them fresh on the market!"

"Sorry, but-," the black hedgehog walked backwards until he bumped into a fire eater, who gets startled and accidentally swallows his fire. "Oh, sorry about that", Shadow apologized as he looked back. "Are you ok?" he asked awkwardly as the fire eater held his mouth and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. As the fire eater belched out some large fire, the hedgehog jumped back with a loud "Whoa!" call.

* * *

Back at the roof of the cantaloupe shop, Amy's right ear twitched. She looked around until she looked across the lane from where she was located at. What caught her eyes was a black hedgehog with red streaks and wore some white clothing and a brown cloak. Something about him made Amy stare at him deeply. 

"Sorry, I am very sorry", the black hedgehog apologized as he took two big steps away from the fire eater as he looked at him oddly.

"Wow…" Amy whispered in awe.

For some reason, she could not keep her eyes off the young man. His eyes were like the color of rubies, his tan skin looked handsome, and his smile. Oh, what a smile. It seemed like he has the sweetest smile from all of the other men in the world. Amy released a lovely sigh as she rested an elbow on the edge and her chin on her palm as she gazed at him with hearts in her eyes. Sonic and the boys noticed her as they finished their breakfast and crawled up to her to see if she was ok.

"Amy? Are you sick?" Sonic asked curiously as he waved a hand in front of Amy's face. "Are you ill?"

"Are you blind?" Tails asked. "Dehydrated perhaps?"

"Amy, why are you so still? Have you become paralyzed?" Knuckles snapped his fingers in front of Amy's face.

As the boys continued asking some various questions, Amy kept her eyes on her crush. He walked to a small stand with fresh apples where a little orange hedgehog was trying to reach for an apple. Truly, he felt sorry for the little boy, and yet, he looks like he hasn't eaten in a week! So some kindness was developing in the black hedgehog.

"Poor kid, you must be hungry", the black hedgehog said in sorrow as the small hedgehog looked at him sadly. He looked around and saw that no one was looking at him. Quickly, he took an apple and gave it to the orange hedgehog. "Run along now", he said nicely.

"Golly, thanks, mister", the orange said cheerfully as he skipped away.

"Hm?" a gray male albatross (from chapter 2), who was a proprietor, looked back with anger. "You better have some money to pay for that, boy", he warned as the black hedgehog was about to walk away from the stand.

"Pay?" the black hedgehog stopped and looked back with a mystified look on his face.

"Nobody steals from my cart!" the proprietor grabs one of the hedgehog's hands and pulled him to the stand.

"Um, sorry, I-I'll just get some money from the sultan", the black hedgehog spoke with mercy.

"Too late!" the proprietor yelled with rage as he slammed the hedgehog's hand on the table. He then pulled a sword off of his belt loop.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" the black hedgehog asked in fear.

"Oh no", Amy climbed down from the other stand and heads for his rescue.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called out for her.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the proprietor asked frantically as he held up the sword to chop off the hedgehog's hand.

"No!" the black hedgehog closed his eyes frightfully.

Before the shopkeeper could've chopped the hedgehog's hand off, a sudden hand stopped him. He looked down and sees a pink hedgehog in a long orange dress with white baggy pants underneath and had on a pair of red sandals. The black hedgehog opened his eyes in shock.

"What do you want, girl?!" the albatross asked ungratefully.

"Hey, hey, no need to be hasty", Amy said as she got the other hedgehog's hand free. "C'mon, let's head on out of here", she turned the boy around and pushed him to walk forward.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" the black hedgehog whispered strangely.

"Play along if you want to live", Amy seethed through her teeth quietly.

"You know this guy?" the salesman asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the two hedgehogs to stop.

"Eep!" Amy shrieked.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic ran up to her worriedly. Tails and Knuckles were stealing some apples hurriedly and began to pile up their pockets.

"Ah, I found you also", Amy grabbed her brother by the hand and pushed him in front of her. "You see, these two are my brothers", she lied some more.

"We are?" Sonic looked at the black hedgehog weirdly.

"Um, um, yes, yes, we are", the other hedgehog lied; playing along with Amy's little game.

"But he said that he was going to get the money from the sultan", the albatross said suspiciously.

"Oh, no, no, no", Amy giggled. "He was joking. C'mon you two, let's go to the doctor now", she pushed the male hedgehogs forward and they began to walk together.

"Why those little…!" the salesman said as he turned around but noticed that a red echidna and an orange fox were stealing some of his apples. "Thieves! I shall cut off your hands!" he held up his sword.

"Run", Tails said. Then he and Knuckles dashed off forward, dodging the sword. "Run if you want to live!" the fox called out as he and Knuckles passed the three hedgehogs.

"Uh-oh", Amy looked back.

"Stop, thieves!" the shopkeeper shouted out as he tried to keep up with them.

As he continued to call out for them to halt, Amy grabbed Sonic's and the other hedgehog's hand and took off running. Some of the townspeople looked at them oddly as they passed by. A little while later, the group hid themselves behind an empty library. The five creatures panted in exhaustion as they held their chests.

"Phew! That was close!" the orange fox said as he pulled out an apple from his right pocket.

"More food for everyone!" Knuckles cheered as he threw an apple to Amy then at Sonic and they caught the fruit.

"Here", Amy gave her apple to the black hedgehog.

"Are you sure?" the black hedgehog asked agitatedly.

"Hey, you deserve it for helping that kid back there anyway", Amy smiled at him.

"…Thanks", the black hedgehog said and took a bite out of his apple.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog", the black hedgehog offered a hand for a shake.

"Hold on", Sonic said. He spits on one of his hands and shook Shadow's hardly. "Name's Sonic."

"Yes, nice to meet you too", Shadow looked at the saliva that was on his gloved hand in disgust.

"I'm Miles Prower", the fox introduced himself. "But please, call me 'Tails'."

"I'm Knuckles, not Knucklehead", the echidna bowed a little.

"Yes, he is", Tails said with tease. After that comment, he received a pound on the head and groaned in pain.

"And you?" Shadow looked over at the pink hedgehog.

"I'm Amy", the female said with a cute smile.

"Amy, huh? I'll remember that", Shadow smiled back, causing Amy to blush.

"Oh. Um…" Amy looked away shyly.

"Amy's got a boyfriend", Sonic and Knuckles sang with tease. In return, they got punched in the face and fell back unconscious. The one who did it was Amy.

"Oh my", Tails blinked in surprise.

"Wow, you're strong", Shadow turned to Amy shockingly.

"Well, what a girl's gotta do is what a girl's gotta do", the female rolled her shoulders.

As Tails went to check to see if Sonic and Knuckles were ok, Shadow stared at Amy deeply. She had her eyes on her unconscious comrades. Somehow, someway, the prince began to develop some feelings for her. Feelings that can't be explained. In fact, her personality made her beautiful. Was Shadow falling in love with Amy?

* * *

And I'm gonna stop right there. R&R, later!! 


	5. Finding the One

I have a late start tomorrow at school, so I get to stay up a little longer! Better yet, I can update this chappie!

* * *

Later that evening, Rouge and Bubba were in a secret laboratory that was made for Rouge. The sultan trusted Rouge to make medicine and potions for the kingdom, but secretly, she has been making illegal potions to use to put people to sleep, to kill them, and she also made some to make someone fall in love with her. While Rouge was looking for the queen's ring, Bubba was running on a gear that was on a bizarre contraption. At the top of the machine was a brewing storm that had the thunder clouds reaching to the ceiling.

"No offense, Rouge, but couldn't we just wait for a storm?" the chao asked as he huffed and puffed tiredly.

"Shut it, Bubba", Rouge ordered as she pulled the ring out of her pocket and places it on a part of the machine. "Faster!"

"Yes, you evilness!" Bubba starts running faster.

"Sands of Agrabah, show me who can enter the **Cave of Mysteries**", Rouge commanded the hour glass. "Show me the Emerald in the Rough."

As Bubba continued paddling, a lighting bolt stroke the ring and into an hour glass below. The sand began to swirl. Rouge looked into the hour glass closely. Just then, the sand shows a pink hedgehog looking both ways as a few boys climbed up a ladder to a building. Standing right next to her was another young man with a green cloak with a hood over his head. So the one was the pink hedgehog.

"Ah, there she is", the white bat said evilly. "My Emerald in the Rough."

"That's her?! A street-rat!?" Bubba said in shock and sarcasm. "That must be the dumbest thing that I have ever-," he said, but accidentally lost his footing and spun around in the gears with a long scream of pain.

"Perhaps we should let the guards invite her here", Rouge suggested with an evil smirk. Out of nowhere, Bubba flew by from the contraption and slammed into a wall. "Don't you think so?" the woman asked as she turned around.

"Very well", Bubba mumbled and then flew to the floor backwards. Rouge let out an evil laugh as she continued looking into the hour glass.

* * *

Back with Amy, she climbed up the ladder as Sonic and the others waited for her. Then the boys grabbed some poles and handed one to another. Shadow was the last one to climb up the ladder. Through the whole day, he stayed by their side (well, basically Amy's) and learned about the new location. However, he kept getting distracted by Amy's beauty. Still, she didn't really notice. Anyways, before Shadow slipped off the ladder, Amy grabbed a hand and pulled him up.

"Upsie-Daisy", the pink hedgehog grunted exhaustedly.

"Thanks", Shadow said. Suddenly, he tripped on a small crack and fell onto Amy's arms. Both of them stared at each other in complete silence. "Oh, um, I want to thank you for saving me from that man back there", the black hedgehog said as he backed away from Amy bashfully.

"No problem", Amy said as she walked to the other side of the building top. "Besides, when it comes to stealing, you have to be aware of the shopkeepers, because they can be feisty", she explained as Sonic handed her a pole.

"Yahoo!!" Tails cheered as he vaults the pole to the next building.

"Yee-haw!!" Knuckles followed him.

"Yippee-Yi-Yay!" Sonic then followed.

"So, is this your first time around here?" Amy asked the black hedgehog.

"Isn't that obvious?" Shadow crossed his arms with a short smile.

"Well, you kinda stand out", Amy said with tease. All she received was a passionate glare from Shadow. She blushed.

"C'mon, Juliet", Sonic called out with tease. "You can talk to your Romeo later." He began to laugh hysterically.

"Ooh, just wait until I get over there", Amy murmured to herself and leaped over to where Sonic and the others were located. Then she pounded her brother on the head aggressively.

"Oww!" Sonic yelled in pain as he rubbed his bruised head.

"Hey, we should make a plank for Shadow", Tails noticed their new friend still standing at the other building top.

"Oh, yes, hold on right quick", Knuckles hollered to Shadow as he and the others looked around for a long plank.

"Erm…" Shadow looked down to his feet and notices another pole.

"I think this will work", Amy leaned over as she spotted a huge plank.

"Indeed, yes", Sonic agreed as he and the other boys leaned over also.

Suddenly, Shadow vaults his pole and landed behind them. The four stared at him in shock. How was he able to do that in one try? As they looked back, they could remember that they've tried many times and ended up falling into a pile of laundry or into barrels of water! For Shadow's first time, it was amazing.

"I am a fast learner", the black hedgehog said as he tossed the pole to Amy and she caught it.

"What?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles asked as their eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, um…" Amy looked for a way to get rid of the pole. She shoved it to Sonic, causing him to fall backwards. Tails and Knuckles began to laugh. "We're almost there", Amy led the way.

* * *

Soon enough, they vaulted over three more buildings until they reached to a medium sized apartment. Then they climbed down to the front door. Amy turns the key in the keyhole and leads the way. To be honest, the place was kind of dusty, plus there were lots of cracks and holes on the walls, as so does some other homes in the town. Also, the place was a little dark.

"Where are you?-Ouch!" Shadow bumped his head into a beam.

"Oh, watch your head", Amy took his hand and they ducked under the beam and lowered under some more ahead of them. Plus, they avoided bumping into some broken planks that looked like they were falling apart from the ceiling. "Be careful", Amy said.

"You all live here?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Uh-huh", Amy answered kindly. "Just me, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. See, they're parents are dead, and my mom works a lot. So we all stay here, but we also steal so we can eat."

"I see", the black hedgehog said as they reached to the bedroom. "Well, at least it's better than sleeping outside."

"True, but this place has a great view", Amy replied as she reaches to the window edge, pulls the curtain out of the way, and exposes the palace. "Ah, the palace looks so amazing", she sighed as she sat on the edge and stared at the overlarge castle wonderfully.

"Oh…It's wonderful", Shadow down further away from her, facing away from the palace.

"I wonder what its like to live in a place like that", Amy began to daydream to herself. "You'll have servants, valets, and money…"

"Oh, sure", Shadow said with disgrace about his old home. "But people would tell you what do, whether you like it or not…"

"…At least it'll be better than stealing all of the time and hiding from the guards…" Amy continued as so did Shadow.

"…But you don't have to have anyone make your life for you…"

"…Plus, I would be able to get respect for being rich…"

"…Still, you're free to make your own choice…"

"I just feel so trapped", the hedgehogs said in union. Both of them looked at each other inexpertly after realizing what they just said. But then, another sweet smile came up on Shadow's face. Amy was about to say something, but then she sensed something. She looked over her right and sees Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hiding behind a few planks as they listened.

"What are you doing here!?" Amy asked wrathfully.

"Oh, um, come boys, let's go see the sunset", Sonic suggested as he pulled Tails and Knuckles to go with him.

"But, but, I was about to go to sleep", Tails lied.

"Um, indeed, I was searching for my glasses", Knuckles lied also.

"C'mon you two, or else you'll get mashed in the head, like I did", Sonic seethed through his teeth orderly.

After they left the scene, Amy sighed hardly and looked at the palace again. Shadow chuckled as he looked at her.

"What's so funny?" the pink hedgehog turned at him curiously.

"You seem to be in control", the black and red hedgehog replied friendly. "It's almost as if that you're their leader."

"Well, I actually am", Amy said truthfully.

"You? A female? Leading those men?" Shadow asked her jokingly.

"Heck, I'm smarter than them, so, I'm mostly in charge", the pink female explained herself. "And besides, what's wrong with a woman being a leader?" she glared at him with a small smirk.

"Oh, nothing", Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "It's not everyday that you see a woman in charge of a group of men."

"Some women have their own ways", Amy winked. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter", Shadow crossed his arms. "I ran away, and I am not going back", he said seriously.

"Why not?" Amy asked curiously as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Well, my parents are forcing me to marry a princess by my next birthday", Shadow explained unhappily. "And they just won't let me find my own true love."

"Oh…That sounds…terrible…" Amy began to feel sorry for him.

At that moment, Shadow felt surprised. He believed that whenever he voices out on his own opinions, people would just disagree and laugh at him. But now, someone understands his feelings, unlike his so called parents. So he doesn't care about what his mother had told him about the outskirts of the palace. Even though its different from where he has came from, he's starting to like it. No one tells him what to do; he doesn't have to go through some type of schedule, and best of all, no more snobby princesses getting in his way! After all, he begins to see Amy as his true love. It was because of the connection that they were making, the chemistry that was flowing through them both. Slowly, Shadow scoots closer to Amy, just to get a better view of her.

"So…What type of men do you like?" the black hedgehog asked peculiarly.

"Type?" Amy looked at him confusingly.

"You know, what kind of men do you seek?" Shadow made the question easier for Amy to understand.

"Hmm…Let's see…I guess I would like a man to treat me like a woman", the female hedgehog pondered for a moment.

"Really?" Shadow said pleasantly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Erm…" Amy looked at him with a huge red blush on her cheeks. "Well, I also like a man who is kind, carefree to other people, and knows the true meaning of respect. Sometimes, my brother tries to find a man for me, but I feel like that it's up to me to do that. What about you? What type of women do you seek?" she asked Shadow inquisitively.

"Well…I like a woman who is strong, independent, nice, smart, funny, slim, courageous, adventurous, and is very beautiful", the black hedgehog listed out.

"Wow", Amy slapped her forehead calmly in shock. "Do you think that you can find a woman like that?"

"I don't have to look", Shadow said dreamily.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked oddly.

"I've already found her", the black hedgehog answered.

"Who?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Shadow swift his eyes to her. She looked around but then noticed that it was her that he was talking about. Nervously, she gazed away from him with a bigger blush on her face. Funny, she has never felt that before. Actually, this was her very first time discovering love. And Shadow seemed to be a nice guy, so he was perfect. As for him, he was so in love with her. Love at first sight.

"You're so cute when you blush", Shadow said adoringly as he curled a piece of Amy's short hair playfully.

"Eh, thanks?" Amy turned to him uneasily.

"Hmm…You have beautiful eyes", Shadow said poetically as he stared into the female's eyes. "They look like emeralds."

"Thank you", Amy replied kindly. "And your eyes look like rubies. In fact, ruby red's my favorite color."

"Hm, mine's emerald green", Shadow responded back.

"I'll remember that", Amy looked into his eyes deeply.

"Me too", Shadow smirked a little.

Now that they were truly alone, they closed their eyes and leaned for each other's lips. They were so close to share their kiss, until…

* * *

GASP! Evil cliffy! DUN, DUN, DUN!! 


	6. Locked Up

Finally! It's the weekend! And now, on with the next chappie!

* * *

"GUARDS!" Tails shouted out in fear, interrupting Amy's and Shadow's little love moment.

"Grr, what now!?" Amy growled as she looked forward.

"RUN AWAY!" Sonic yelled out as he, Tails, and Knuckles were running away from something, ducking and climbing over some planks as they did so.

"TAKE COVER!" Knuckles hollered out frightfully.

"There you are!" one of the familiar guards said as he cuts down some of the planks with his sword.

"They're after me!" Amy and Shadow jumped up to their feet in union. Then they looked at each other oddly. "They're after you?" they asked each other at the same time.

"You can run but you can't hide!" another guard said as he cuts down some of beams with his long, curvy sword.

"This is bad. This is very bad", Shadow said to himself nervously.

"What do we do?" Amy asked as she looked around for a way out.

"We jump", Sonic walked to the edge. "It's the only way."

"I guess…" Knuckles said with a bad feeling. He was the first one to jump, and then Sonic followed.

"Tails!" Amy gasped for his life.

"Watch this", the orange fox said with a wink. He spun his two orange and white tails like helicopter blades and went up in the air. He then flew out of the apartment.

"You're in big trouble!" the leader of the guards said as he was many feet away from the two hedgehogs.

"Father must've sent them to-," Shadow gasped to himself.

"Shadow, do you trust me?" Amy asked him as she offered a hand.

"What?" the black hedgehog turned to her worriedly and confusingly.

"Do you trust me?" Amy asked again in a more serious tone.

"I trust you with all of my heart", Shadow said truthfully as he took her hand.

"Then let's jump!" Amy pulled him to her and they jumped off the edge.

"C'mon, this way!" the guard at the end of the line said as he went back to the front door.

* * *

Amy and Shadow fell through the air as they passed through some laundry lines, window shades, and through a few power lines. Before they could've faced their death, Sonic and Knuckles caught them in their arms. Hurriedly, Amy and Shadow got off of their arms.

"C'mon, this way!" Knuckles said as he took off running. He stopped when the same group of guards came out of nowhere. A large gasp came out of his mouth.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street-rat?" the crocodile guard said as he grinned evilly. "Hey, what the devil!?" he said furiously as his turban was pulled down, covering his eyes. It was because of Tails, who was struggling to keep the turban on his face.

"I got him, run!" the orange fox said bravely.

"Then let's go this way!" Sonic turned around and ran to the other direction. But then, he stopped when lots more guards came out of nowhere and blocked the exit. "Oh, no!"

"Going somewhere, street-rat?" one of the guards (which was a yellow/brown mixed squirrel) asked sarcastically with an evil grin.

Amy looked around for an exit. However, the guards began to close in on her and the others as they giggled evilly. The crocodile grabbed Tails by the neck and threw him to Knuckles. Since the echidna wasn't paying attention, he got knocked down by one of his colleagues. Time was running out. The street-rats backed away until they reached into a dead end alley between two tall buildings. Suddenly, an idea came up to Amy's mind. She remembered that she and the others were good at hopping from one building to another, so they might be able to get away in no time!

"Follow me!" she ordered and began to hop from one side of a building to the other building side and reached to the rooftop.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nodded with agreement. Tails used his two tails to fly up to where Amy was, Sonic ran up the building on his right with his feet, and last, Knuckles grabbed Shadow by the hand and hopped from building to building until he reached to the top. After everyone was back together, they began to hop from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ha-ha! Suckers!" Sonic laughed.

"Umm, guys? Tails looked back cautiously.

Everyone else looked back. Apparently, the guards were following them! They were jumping from one rooftop to another like them! Was there anything else that they could do to get away? Were they going to surrender? No way. With Amy as the leader, as always, she jumped back down to the ground and landed on her feet safely. Then she took off and the others followed. Plus, the guards followed them as well. Before Amy could've passed by a liquor store, a sudden hand grabbed her and pulled her into a corner.

"Amy!!" Sonic and the group gasped in fear as they went for her rescue. All of the boys reached to the corner and noticed that a few more guards had her hostage as she struggled to escape.

"Into the dungeons with you, girl!" one of them threw Amy to a more muscular guard, who began to tie her up with some rope.

"Get off of me!" Amy yelled angrily.

"Hang on!" Sonic dashed to her rescue. "Release her!" he raised a fist in the air. In result, he got punched down by a couple guards and they began to kick him hardly as they laughed.

"Grr, that does it", Knuckles crackled his fists and went to save Sonic. One of the guards stopped kicking Sonic and locked his fists together. Before Knuckles could've thrown a punch at him, the guard stopped his punch, strikes him in the gut, watched him cough out some blood, and then knocked him down.

"Knuckles, no!" Tails gasped for his life.

"Let go of me-!" Amy hollered out unpleasantly until her mouth was covered by a guard's hand. She mumbled in antagonism as she continues to struggle to get free.

"Gotcha, you little fox brat!" a guard came out of nowhere and grabbed Tails' arms from behind.

"No, let me go!" the fox begged as he struggled to get free.

The only one that was free was Shadow. He just had to do something. Not only he had to save his friends, but also his chosen love. However, he felt like he should save Amy first. But what did they want with Amy? Was she going to prison for stealing and hiding from the guards? And why did they have to beat Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles up senselessly? For some reason, Shadow began to think that his father was behind all of this madness. He growled as he looked at the guard that was holding Amy hostage. Courageously, he charged at him.

"Look out, there's another one!" the crocodile called out to one of his teammates.

"Release her!" Shadow demanded as he raised a fist.

"Oh, really?" the same guard that punched Knuckles down said sarcastically. Before Shadow could've taken one shot at him, he back handed the hedgehog and knocked him backwards. He and the other guards laughed meanly as Shadow nursed his bloody nose.

"Shadow!" Tails gasped in fear.

"Unhand her!" Shadow ordered as he stood back up. He then removed the hood of his cloak. "By order of the Prince!"

Suddenly, the guards gasped in shock. By Allah, they've just injured the prince! Tails had his jaws dropped in shock. Amy looked at her crush in shock and confusion. Sonic and Knuckles were still unconscious, so they didn't hear or see a thing. Just then, the guards made the aware street-rats bow with them.

"Prince Shadow, please forgive us!" the chameleon said.

"A prince?" Amy mumbled surprisingly as she lifts her head up a little.

"Oh, my Allah!" Tails said in complete shock.

"Prince Shadow, what are you doing out here? With these street-rats?" the guard that punched him down asked feverishly, yet confusingly. "Look at you, your nose is bleeding-!"

"I'm the one who gets to talk here!" Shadow snapped at him, causing him to shut up. "Now, do as I command and release Amy!"

"Well…We would, but our orders are taken by Rouge, and Rouge only", the guard explained briefly. "I don't know how she got in charge, but you might as well talk to her about this."

"Shadow…You, through the whole time, you…?" the fox whispered in utter distrust.

The black hedgehog looked back at Tails, and then looked at Amy. Both of them were surprised. True, they don't like rich people, but they've been with one all day! In fact, there was no wonder why he looked cleaner and more polite than all of them. Plus, the biggest point is that they've befriends with a prince! The son of the almighty sultan! From the look in Amy's eyes, she felt a little angry. She despises the "rich", but she did not know that she was falling in love with one. However, Shadow still had feelings for her.

"Then I might as well talk to her", the prince crossed his arms with an aggravated look on his face.

* * *

Later that night, the guards took Amy to prison. Shadow couldn't see her, because everything was suddenly under Rouge's control. But where were his parents? Why would they let that witch take over their place? However, the parents, Diamond, and Re-Re didn't notice his mysterious return, so he wasn't too worried about it. In fact, all of them were asleep. And they looked like they've been sleeping all day! So anyways, he went to find the royal vizier.

Rouge was leaving her chambers secretly. She looked around and found out that no one was around but her. She walked out of the entrance and began to slide the door shut slowly. But then, Shadow came in, with a fuming look on his face.

"Rouge!" the prince hollered out madly.

"Oh, young Prince", Rouge looked back with a smile on her face. She pinned the door frame on Bubba, who was about to walk out of the chambers.

"Aah! Rouge, help! I'm stuck!" the black chao coughed for some air.

"Salutations, good evening", the white bat bowed a little as she spreads her dark blue cape in front of the door.

"The guards just took a girl to prison, by your order", Shadow explained unkindly as he came up to her.

"Huh? Oh, oh, yes, her", Rouge said as she crossed her arms. "Well, your parents asked me to take charge of keeping Agrabah in peace. Plus, that girl was nothing but a criminal."

"And what was her crime?" the prince asked rudely as he crossed his arms.

"I can't breath. Rouge!" Bubba tugged her by the cape.

"Well…By kidnapping you, of course", Rouge answered calmly.

"Rouge, please help-," Bubba begged weakly until Rouge kicked him back inside the door and it slammed shut. "-Oww, that hurts!" the chao cried in pain.

"She didn't kidnap me, I ran away", Shadow told with an irritated attitude.

"Really?" Rouge said, pretending to be shocked. "Dear Prince, you should've came to me earlier", she walked pass him a little. "But I'm afraid you're a little too late, Shadow. I've already taken care of her."

"Hm? What do you mean?" the hedgehog asked suspiciously.

"I've made a sentence for her", Rouge confessed, pretending to be innocent.

"What kind?"

"Death."

"What?!" Shadow gasped in alarm and fear.

"Beheaded", Rouge crossed her arms.

"No…" Shadow shook his head slowly and looked down at the floor unhappily.

"But I am truly sorry, dear Prince", Rouge apologized with a fake sorrow look on her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You wicked fiend", Shadow hissed at her. Then he ran out of the room, covering his face with tears.

As for Bubba, he struggled to open the door as hard as he could. Successfully, he was able to open it and made it out. Panting in exhaustion, he flew up to Rouge and rested on her shoulder. An evil smirk was on her face as always.

"So…How did it go?" Bubba asked tiredly.

"He fell for it", Rouge answered in a sinister tone.

* * *

The sad prince ran into his room as he had angry tears. He never thought that Rouge would do something awful! Well, he never liked her anyway, so now, he truly hates her. For the first time, he wished that his parents were there to tell him that they would take care of things for him. Although, they were still asleep, so there was nothing that he could do. So he had to wait until morning so he could tell them. Sadly and angrily, he walked to his bed and sat on it. Then he covered his face again.

"This is all my fault", he said to himself shamefully. "I…I was going to claim her as my bride…" With that, he hid his teary face on his pillows as he squeezed them tightly. He cried whispery, feeling lonely without Amy.

* * *

However, she was still alive. At a building near the palace, she was kept in the deep dark dungeons. Amy was chained up to a wall as she was sitting down on her bottom. Hardly with rage, she struggled to get free, but the chains were too strong. But what was going to happen to her now? Was she going to go through a death sentence? Or worse, was she going to become a slave to the sultan? There was no time to lose. She had to break out fast! But how?

"So he was a prince?" she asked herself as she remembered Shadow showing his real self. "I can't believe this. I must've sounded stupid to him!" she growled with fury.

"Amy! Are you down there?" Sonic's voice asked out of nowhere.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Knuckles' voice said after that.

"Look!" Tails said as he pointed down below them from the window that was at the top of the dungeon.

"Thank Allah! I'm down here!" Amy called out, but kept her voice a little low, because the guards were outside of the cell.

Thanks to Knuckles' strength, he was able to pull the bars from the window and threw them away. Tails twisted his fox tails and took Sonic's and Knuckles' hands. Carefully, he began to land to where Amy was, even though the two were pretty heavy. After he made a secure land, he sighed in fatigue as he dropped to his knees.

"Get me out of here, hurry", Amy whispered impatiently.

"First of all, do you have any idea how you got into this mess?" Sonic asked her upsettingly, as if he was their mother. "First, you waste your time to save your Romeo, you talk to him for a long amount in time, and then you fall in love with him", he said poetically with his eyes widened like a cupid. "And now, this!" he stomped on his feet madly.

"Shh!" Knuckles whispered, just in case the blue hedgehog would lower his voice.

"Not only that, but he's a prince", Sonic continued, this time with his enraged voice lowered. "He was probably spying on us so he could tell all of his rich friends about us. If I was still awake and I saw all of that back there, I would've killed him."

"Relax, Sonic", Amy said calmly as she rolled her eyes. "Truly, he was in trouble. But…he was pretty handsome", she said dreamily.

"Lock-picks please", Sonic sighed with annoyance as he held out a hand.

"Hmm…" Knuckles searched his pockets. Gladly, he pulled out a silver lock-pick and hands it to Sonic. "Poor you", he said as Sonic begins to unlock Amy's chains slowly.

"Hey, I won't see him again anyway", Amy spoke back. "I'm a street-rat, and I think there's some certain law. He has to marry a princess."

"Whoo-hoo!" Sonic cheered as he got his sister free.

"He deserves one anyway", Amy rubbed her hands in depression.

"Ta-da!" Sonic held the lock-pick in the air, as if it was a big deal.

"I feel like a fool", Amy wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Ah, but you're only a fool if you give up, girl", an old lady said, who was sitting in a corner near Amy.

"Gah!" Tails and Knuckles shrieked like girls as they hugged each other dreadfully.

Amy turned to her right as Sonic looked behind him. All of the four creatures were staring at an old lady who was a purple hedgehog. She had dark green eyes, wore terrible looking rags, and had a cane to hold her up correctly. Funny, they didn't notice that she was there. Where did she come from? And what did she want with them? Better yet, how long did she stay in the dungeons?

"Who are you?" Amy asked curiously.

"Why, I'm just a lone female prisoner as yourself", the old lady said as she walked to the group slowly. "But together, perhaps, we can be more."

"…We're listening", Sonic nodded slowly.

"Ah, you see, there is a cave, children", the old lady explained. "It's called the **Cave of Mysteries**. Inside of that cave is lots of treasure, just enough treasure to impress your prince."

"_Will this lady hurry up?"_ Bubba thought as he kept himself hidden in the back area of Rouge's disguise, pretending to be a small hump. _"I'm dying in here by a lack of oxygen!"_

"But the law says-," Amy began to explain.

"There's a golden rule that says if anyone has the gold makes the makes the rules", the old lady interrupted nicely.

"But why are you telling us all this?" Tails asked as he released Knuckles.

"Well, I need a pair of young legs to help me get to the cave", said the old lady as she poked Sonic with her cane and then walked to a wall across from Amy.

"That's nice, but it's out there", Amy said doubtfully. "And we're in here, trapped."

"Well…Things don't appear as they seem", the elder woman said as she touched a part of the wall and a hidden passage was seen.

"Ooh…" Tails and Knuckles looked at each other in awe.

"So, do we have a deal?" the old lady looked back at Amy, with a smile on her face, even though her teeth didn't look too well.

"Hmm…Well, what do you guys think?" Amy stood up.

"Umm…" the boys pondered for a moment.

* * *

And I'll stop right here! Gosh, my chappies are long, huh? Well anyway, what do you think is going to happen next? R&R, later! 


	7. Entering the Cave of Mysteries

Sweet! It's the weekend! But Spring Forward time is here, and I hate losing an hour. Oh, well, enough about that; let's enjoy this next chappie…

* * *

After Amy, the mysterious old lady, and the others escaped from prison, they found a carriage seat and left Agrabah. Sonic and Knuckles held the sides as Amy and Tails held the ropes and pulled forward. Now they were in a desert that was pretty far from their homeland. Yet, a sandstorm was rushing in, so it was hard for everyone to see. Not only that, but the four street-rats were feeling tired from all of the carrying and pulling. 

"BY ALLAH!" Sonic hollered out, so his voice could be heard through the storm. "THIS STORM IS SO HECTIC!"

"HEY, SONIC?" Knuckles asked outloud. "REMEMBER THE TIME MY PARENTS WERE BANISHED HERE BECAUSE OF THEIR ILLEGAL CRIMES?"

"YEAH!" Sonic nodded.

"WELL, I THINK THEY PROBABLY DIED BY HEAT, OR WORSE, THEY MUST'VE DIED IN A SANDSTORM!" the echidna replied after that.

"LET'S HOPE THAT THEY DON'T COME OUT OF THE SAND AND STEAL OUR SOULS", Sonic said with a little sense of fear.

"HALT!" the old lady ordered and everyone stopped.

"Phew!" the four street-rats sighed heavily as they placed the carriage down and fell to their knees exhaustedly.

"Now what?" Tails looked back at the elder woman.

Carefully, the old lady gets off of the carriage and covered her head with the hood of her raggedy shirt. She pulls out two pieces of a butterfly medallion and puts them together. Then the medallion turns gold and flew to a sandy dune. Then it splits into two and plunged into the sandbank. As the remainings became the glowing points of light, the dune rose up and transformed into a Boa's head. The medallion pieces were the eyes. The four youngsters watched in surprise as the old lady gave look that she has seen something like it before. Suddenly, the storm begins to clear out.

"Ooh…" the boys said in awe as they widened their eyes.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" the cave asked in a demon voice.

"Eek!" Tails shrieked as he hid behind Sonic. "It can talk!?" he asked in fear.

"Let the young lady speak", the old lady said peacefully.

"Sure!" Knuckles hardly pushed Amy in front of him and the others. Then he ran to Sonic and hid behind him with Tails. The three began to get scared.

"Um…" Amy took a small step forward. "It is I, Amy."

"Hmm…Proceed", the cave responded after a short amount of time. "Touch nothing but the ring." With that said, the cave opened widely and a stairwell was seen. The brightness and the rushing winds of the hissings caused Amy to block her face.

"Remember, girl", the old lady spoke outloud. "Fetch me the ring. And then, you will get your reward."

"C'mon, guys", Amy sighed as she walked forward.

"What?! We're going with you?!" Sonic pointed at her crazily. "We're scared, sis!" he said in panic.

"Oh?" Amy stopped and looked back with tease. "And I suppose that the three of you are not men? You three are girls, yes?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know what?" Sonic glared at her bravely. "We're going with you", he stomped forward.

"What?!" Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. "Oh, good grief", they followed Sonic forcefully.

"Remember, don't touch anything", Amy reminded them. Then she and the boys walked into the cave.

* * *

Shortly after walking down a long case of stairs, the four reached to the bottom and walked inside of a chamber. But the chamber that they were in was filled with lots of treasure! Gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, all kinds of jewelry was everywhere! Plus, the sparkles caught the street-rats eyes. If they had all of that treasure, they could do anything that they want. Amy would help her mom stop working so much, Tails would buy a new home for everyone, Knuckles would buy every grocery store in town, and Sonic would have the legal rights to marry as many belly dancers as he wants! 

"Wow! Look at all of this treasure!" Tails said gladly.

"With that much, we could probably take the sultan's home and kick him out", Amy suggested with an evil grin.

"And as for your Romeo?" Sonic asked with tease as he leaned over to her left ear.

"Grr, would you shut up!?" Amy hollered at him heatedly.

"Mine! That one's mine!" Knuckles pointed at a large diamond and rushed to it.

"Knuckles, wait!" Amy called out for him.

"STOP!" Sonic ordered.

Thanks to Sonic, Knuckles stopped. He was in mid run, hovering over a rug. If he touched that jewel, something bad could've happened! So they stopped him just in time. Slowly, the echidna landed on the rug and took two steps back from the jewel.

"Do not touch anything!" Sonic pounded him on the head assertively.

"Yeah, you Knucklehead!" Tails pounded him also.

"Ouch!!" Knuckles held his head in pain.

"Come, let's find the ring", Amy walked ahead, leading the way.

As Knuckles continued rubbing his head in pain, Tails and Sonic followed the leader. A moment later, he followed his friends. Just then, the rug that he stood on began to float. The fabric's main color was violet blue along with some light blue designs on it. It looked rather rich looking. Sure it didn't have eyes or ears, but it was able to see and hear well. Almost like it was magic. Easily, the rug began to follow the four creatures as they kept walking forward. As for the red echidna, he had his arms crossed, his head down in frustration, and murmured some things to himself.

"Calling me a Knucklehead, eh?" the echidna said to himself in disgrace. "Well, I'll be calling them Knuckleheads after I give them a Knuckle-sandwich. Ooh, why I'll…Wait", he stopped, feeling that he was being followed. He looked back, but only found the same rug lying on the ground behind him. Something told him that the cave was giving him the creeps. In order not to get left behind, he continued to follow his friends.

However, the carpet rose up again and began to follow the team again. Strangely, Sonic, Tails, and Amy didn't hear because they were all focused on getting the ring. Still, something bothered Tails. Why would an old lady ask them to find a stupid ring? Plus, what reward was she going to give them? Besides all of that, her eyes looked like they were full of evil. Anyway, Knuckles felt the weird feeling again, so he stopped. He looked back with annoyance and found the same rug wrapped up in front of a treasure chest. Positively, he was greedy for some money, but he had to stay focused. Well, he couldn't focus now, because he had some strange feelings about the rug. Courageously, he runs up to Amy and the others.

"Um, guys?" he spoke. "Do you all get the feeling that we're being followed?"

"No way", Sonic shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Maybe we pounded him too hard", Tails joked, and then he and Sonic started snickering.

"Look, I'm being serious!" the echidna pouted at them.

"Knuckles, be quiet, would you?" Amy asked rudely. "Besides, you must be fooled by the gold."

"Could be", Sonic and Tails agreed as they crossed their arms.

"But I…" Knuckles stopped, trying to explain himself. "Maybe I am going crazy", he whispered to himself. "Oh, well", he went to go along his crewmates' track.

Even so, the carpet rose up and followed Knuckles. First, it flew over his head, but hid before Knuckles could've looked up. Second, it came back out and reached to the echidna's tail with a tassel and pulled it. With a loud "Oww!" cry, Knuckles looked back, but the carpet vanished again. Shrugging with anger, he continued to keep track of his friends. Still, the carpet was not done having fun yet. For the third prank, it flew to Knuckles and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Show yourself!" the echidna looked back (the carpet hid itself before it got busted) as he got in a martial arts stance. "I know karate!" He looked around and nothing was there. Then he turned around and went to follow his friends again. But then, his small dark green hat, that matched the color of his outfit, was suddenly removed. "Huh?" he looked back. Surprisingly, he saw an alive carpet trying on his hat. "AAAAAHHHH!!" he screamed in fear as he ran to his friends. "IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE!" he hurriedly grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, turned him around, and shook him like a maniac.

"Wh-wh-a-a-a-t a-r-r-re y-y-y-ou-ou-ou-ou do-i-i-i-i-in-in-ing?" the blue hedgehog asked in a wobbly voice.

"LOOK!" Knuckles looked back and pointed in front of him.

"What now?" Tails asked angrily as he looked back, but then froze.

"Hm?" Amy looked back also.

Silence built around them for a moment. They all were looking at a real carpet that was truly alive. It popped out of a corner nervously. The four creatures were shocked at what they were seeing. So Knuckles was telling the truth after all! But how was it able to move? What did it want? Was it harmless?

"What is that?" Tails whispered outloud curiously.

"It's a magic carpet", Amy stood in front of her group with a short smile on her face. "It's ok", she said nicely so the carpet wouldn't be scared. "We won't hurt you", she got down on her right knee.

Shyly, the carpet walked to Knuckles' hat and flew to them. Kindly, it offered it back to the echidna. However, Knuckles gave it a cold glare. Amy stood back up as she turned to him.

"See? It wants to give your hat back", she said kindheartedly.

"Hmph!" Knuckles snatched the hat from the carpet and puts it back on his head. "Thanks. Now go on, shoo! Don't waste our time, shoo!" he ordered as he waved a hand to get lost.

Sadly, the carpet lowered its head, well, basically the front end of it. Then it turned around and began to walk away slowly. For an object, it has feelings like a real creature! Tails and Amy awed as Sonic had a sorrow look on his face.

"Now look what you did, you Knucklehead!" the blue hedgehog pounded Knuckles on the head again.

"Oww! What was that for?!" the echidna snarled at him furiously.

"You hurt its feelings!" Tails answered unappreciatively.

"Hey, you don't have to go", Amy reasoned the carpet. "Maybe you can help us?" she asked sweetly.

Filled with joy, the carpet stopped walking and turned around. Then it flew to Amy and shook her hands many times. Sonic and Tails laughed at that scenery. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away. After all, the carpet thought the pink hedgehog was cute. So joining her was going to make it happy.

"Ok, ok", Amy giggled and the carpet stopped shaking her hands wildly.

"Say, do you know anything about a ring?" Tails asked, getting back with business.

Suddenly, the carpet turned to him. Then he flew pass Amy and signaled everyone to follow it. Quickly it took off to the direction that the gang were headed anyway.

"I think it knows where it is!" Amy gasped happily as she ran off to follow the fabric.

"Let's go!" Sonic followed her.

"Come on, Knucklehead!" Tails said loudly as he followed everyone.

"Now, if you call me that one more time-," Knuckles warned as he looked back. "-Hey, wait! Do not leave me behind!" he ran after his friends. "Hey! Wait for me!

* * *

And that's the end of this last chappie. What will happen next? R&R, later! 


	8. An Angry Cave

Hallelujah! I have no homework today! Now, let's get on with the next chappie!

* * *

After the street-rats met the carpet, the beautiful piece of fabric began to lead them to the ring. They traveled high and low to get to the important treasure. A couple of times, they took a break, but they quickly got back to work. An hour later, the carpet led them through a long cave until they reached to a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room, a tall pillar was placed that had a staircase going up to it. Water was surrounding it along with some stones that crated some sort of bridge to the staircase. At the top of the pillar was a bright blue gleam of light. Everyone looked around the place in amazement.

"Up there?" Amy pointed at the top of the pillar. The carpet nodded. Hurriedly, she begins to jump from one stone to another until she reached to the bottom of the staircase.

"I'll go with her", Sonic said as he jumped and landed on a stone, luckily catching his fall. "You guys watch the exit", he ordered Tails, Knuckles, and Carpet as he went to follow his sister.

"Right!" Tails saluted with the carpet. "So…Do you live here in this cave?" he began to ask the carpet some curious questions and the carpet gladly nodded or shook its head.

While Tails and the carpet were having their little conversation, Knuckles yawned as he crossed his arms. He looked to the right and found nothing interesting. Next, he looked to his left and saw a statue of a golden hawk. In its hands, a large green emerald was seen. From the lookin Knuckles' eyes, he began to get hypnotized by the jewelry's shine. He had his eyes widened, his tongue was hanging out with some drool, and a greedy smile came up on his face.

* * *

Back with Amy and Sonic, they began to walk up the stairs, side by side. Soon enough, they'll have the ring in no time! After that, then they can leave the cave and get the reward. However, what was the old woman's award anyway? Before Tails asked another question, the carpet pointed behind him in worry and fear. The fox looked back and gasped. They saw Knuckles was walking to the giant emerald in greed. If he touches it, then they're all doomed! Instead of standing there, Tails and Carpet rushed to stop him.

"Must. Get. The. Emerald", the echidna said in a monotone voice.

* * *

Finally, Amy and her brother reached to the top of the pillar. On a stoned table, a real golden ring was sitting on it. It shun by the glitter on it. Sonic looked at it with greed as Amy looked at it strangely. That was it? Why would anyone be worried about a small ring like that? Returning with Knuckles, he was so close to get the big emerald, but he was suddenly pulled back on the armsby Tails and Carpet. He growled angrily as he struggled to get free.

"This is it?" Amy picked up the ring oddly.

"Ooh! Let's sell it for profit!" Sonic suggested as he clapped his hands with excitement.

"Oh, well", Amy puts the gold ring in a pocket that was located near her left sleeve. "Hey, guys, we got the…" she looked back.

"Huh?" Sonic looked back. Both he and Amy noticed that Knuckles was trying to grab a huge emerald as Tails and Carpet tried to stop him.

"MINE!" the echidna shoved Tails and Carpet off of him and ran to the emerald.

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted out for him.

"NOOOOO!" Sonic shook his head.

"Gotcha! You're all mine!" Knuckles grabbed the emerald and looked at it with joy.

"Imbeciles!" the cave's voice roared as some rumbling was heard.

"Uh…oh…" Knuckles looked around tensely.

"Way to go, you Knucklehead!" Tails hardly pounded him on the head.

"OUCH!" the red creature held his head in pain, accidentally dropping the emerald and it shatters into pieces. "OH NO!" he gasped as he looked at the shattered treasure.

"Oops…" Tails had a worried look on his face.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure…" the cave spoke again in the same angry tone.

Suddenly, the rumbling got louder as the whole cave shook. The street-rats gasped in fear as they looked around. Knuckles screamed in fear as he watched the golden statue melt into lava.

"Now, you'll never see light ever again!" the cave voice roared once more as some lava shot up from the top of the pillar.

Sonic and Amy yelped in fear as they ran down the stairs. Before they reached to the middle section of the pillar, the stairs broke apart and the hedgehogs ended up falling down from the air. They screamed in fear as they were heading down towards the lava that took over the water's place. Before they could've faced their death, Carpet came in just in time and caught them. Then it began to dodge some of the falling debris from above.

"TAILS!" Sonic called out.

"KNUCKLES!" Amy hollered out.

"HELP!" the red echidna shouted out as he was standing on one of the stones on the lava. "I'M STUCK!" He looked to his left and right and saw that the stones that formed the bridge were exploding instantly. A loud scream escaped from his mouth.

"There!" Amy pointed down at him.

"Grab my hand!" Sonic reached for Knuckles as he held on the edge of Carpet.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" the echidna began to panic. Before the stone exploded on him, Sonic grabbed him by the dreadlocks and pulled him on board. "Thanks."

"Tails, where are you!" Amy yelled out.

"Did you all forget that I can fly?" the orange fox came by as he was flying by using his twin tails.

"Get on!" Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles ordered impatiently as they pulled him on the carpet.

"Ok, ok", Tails settled himself next to Amy.

* * *

Behind them, the lava rose up as it formed the face of a dragon. It roared, causing some more debris to fall from the ceilings. The street-rats looked back. They all screamed in terror. Then the lava charged at them.

"Carpet, let's move!" Amy ordered.

Quickly, the carpet dashed through the air in order to get away from the lava. The four creatures held on tight. The only way to get out was going back to where they started. As the carpet dodged the falling walls and rocks, Amy and the gang held onto the carpet with their left hand and covered their heads with the other hand.

"I'm scared!" Knuckles said as he hugged Sonic tightly by the neck.

"Hold me!" Tails cried like a baby as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waistfrightfully.

"Knuckles, get off!" Sonic struggled to get the echidna off of him.

"Tails, this is no time to get scared", Amy growled as she pushed Tails off of her.

"Ahem!" the fox pointed on ahead, which was a large wall. "Now can we get scared?" he and Knuckles asked moodily as they crossed their arms.

"Um…Ok?" Amy and Sonic looked at each other oddly.

The four released a long scream of horror as the carpet dived down and then through another cave. They felt like they were riding a long way to Hell! Up, down, side to side, the carpet flew wildly as the passengers held on. Knuckles and Sonic felt like they were going to get sick. As the carpet passed by the treasure room, the lava spills onto the whole room, melting the treasure as it did.

"The treasure…The-the-the treasure", the echidna stuttered sadly as he watched the precious treasure perish.

"Forget the damn treasure!" Sonic snapped at him.

* * *

Lucky in time, the carpet emerged to the entrance of the cave. Outside, the same old lady was outside in the sandstorm. She noticed that the cave was roaring as it closed down slowly. Amy and the others gasped as they noticed that the exit was about to close up. Suddenly, Tails looked up and saw a huge bolder that was falling towards them.

"Quick, jump out of the way!" he pointed up.

The others looked up and gasped. Amy jumped forward to an edge, Sonic and Knuckles jumped to their left, and Tails jumped off on his right. Unfortunately, the bolder landed on carpet and sent it down to the ground. Sonic grabbed a hold of a stable pillar as Knuckles held on to his left foot. Amy panted slowly as she began to climb up the edge.

"Carpet!" Knuckles looked down to see if the fabric was ok. Suddenly, his eyesight got dizzy, because was about 100 feet in mid air. "Oh, dear…Oh, my…" he said sickly.

"Don't look down!" Sonic shouted bravely.

"This is bad", Tails said as he was using his two fox tails to fly again.

* * *

A minute later, Amy reached to the top of the edge. She was about to pull herself up, but then she slipped and grabbed onto a large rock that was stuck inside the wall. The old lady was watching her with an evil look in her eyes.

"Help me up!" the pink hedgehog hollered out helplessly.

"Throw me the ring!" the old lady yelled orderly.

"I don't think I can hold on! Please give me a hand!" Amy begged.

"First, give me the ring!" yelled the old female as she reached out for her.

Unhappily, Amy gave the mean old lady the golden ring from her pocket. If she didn't have it, then things wouldn't go sosmoothly. Gracefully, the old woman grabbed the ring, looked at it, and then smirked. She then let out an evil laugh as the lightning crashed the skies.

"Yes! You're all mine!" the old lady said greedily as she stared at the ring.

"Help me out", Amy said weakly and the old lady turned to her.

"Don't worry, I got you", Tails said, who was helping Amy out.

"What about the others?" Amy looked down, worried about Sonic and Knuckles.

"I'll get them in a little while", Tails replied.

Aggressively, the old lady kicked the fox out of the way and grabbed Amy's free hand. Then she pulled her up so she could see her face. However, she didn't notice that the cave was coming close to shut on her.

"What are you doing!" Amy yelled at her unthankfully.

"Oh, I'm just giving your reward, child", the old lady said sweetly. "You're eternal award", she pulled out a dagger and aimed at Amy's head.

"NO!" the pink hedgehog gasped in fear.

"Unhand her, you old hag!" Tails ran to her rescue. Meanly, he grabbed the old lady's left wrist and bit her hardly.

"YOWW!" the old lady shouted in pain and anger. Accidentally, she released Amy and ignored her screaming to her doom. "You little brat!" she then threw Tails down back in the cave and got out of the way so the cave could close them inside.

* * *

Both Amy and Tails screamed in fear as they fell down from the cave's entrance. Sonic and Knuckles gasped in fear. Suddenly, the pillar crumbled into pieces. Then the two joined them in the "fall of death". However, the carpet got out under the bolder, whooshed up in the air and caught the four hurriedly.

"What happened?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Incoming!" Knuckles pointed up.

"Huh?" everyone else looked up.

Another bolder was heading their way. However, it was a hand-sized one this time. As the boys looked around for a place to hide, Amy kept her eyes on the falling debris above. But then, the rock hits her on the forehead hardly.

"Kuh!" she groaned in pain before she blacked out.

"Amy, no!" Sonic caught his sister from falling off of the carpet. He gasped in fear as he noticed that blood started coming out a small bruise on Amy's forehead.

"Carpet, take us somewhere safe!" Tails ordered.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said as the carpet quickly searched for a safe place to hid, still avoiding the falling debris.

* * *

A little while later, the cave let out its last roar and closed up. Then the dune sunk itself back into the sand. The last thing that the old lady heard was the screaming coming from the street-rats. But she didn't care. All she wanted was the ring and she got it. She giggled evilly as she removed her disguise. Actually, it was Rouge that wore a mask of an elderly woman! So she was behind with all of the madness!

"At last, it's all mine", she said evilly.

"Finally!" Bubba collapsed out of the disguise and landed on the sand. "I thought I was going to die in there!" he panted hardly so he could get some air.

"Oh, quit complaining, Bubba", Rouge said as she freed her wings from the holes in the back of her shirt. "At least I was nice enough to give you a couple of breaks. Now, about the ring…" she searched her pockets. However, it wasn't on her. "Do you have the ring?" she asked Bubba hopefully.

"Um…No", the black chao searched himself and through the sand.

Suddenly, the two were silent. What if they dropped it? Or worse, what if one of the street-rats stole it? After all of that hard work, they get nothing? What a waste of time! Rouge and Bubba looked at the small sand hill that was once the cave. It was closed, gone, and the medallions were gone also.

"Oh, no! The ring is gone!" Rouge and Bubba looked at each other in panic. "NOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled out to the sky madly and their voices echoed throughout the desert…

* * *

My arms hurt now. But at least I got another fabulous chappie done! What happened to Amy and the others? Are they still alive? And what about Shadow and his family? Tune in next time! 


	9. Meet Shahra the Genie!

Whoo! Let's continue the show!

* * *

Later that night, the queen woke up from her long nap and stretched out her arms. She looked to her left and saw her husband snoring peacefully. However, she felt something odd about herself. She felt like she has been sleeping for a long time! Still, it was in the middle of the night, so she was a little tired. In fact, she didn't notice that Rouge have never returned her ring! Quietly, she got out of the bed and left the room, still in the same dress as she wore last time.

First, she checked on her daughter, Diamond. The little female hedgehog was asleep peacefully in her white king sized bed. Her chao-pet, Re-Re, was sleeping right next to her. It was a cute scene to be exact. So everything was just fine. Next, she decided to check up on her son. As she walked inside, she saw her son sitting on the end of his bed with his arms crossed. What was he doing awake? Did something bother him in his sleep? Probably, he still might be displeased about the law of having a princess as a bride. Netherless, the queen decided to check on him.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked nicely as she walked to him.

"No…" Shadow replied softly.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked as she sat next to him.

"…It's Rouge", Shadow sighed angrily and sadly.

"What has she done? Has she injured you?" the mother asked worriedly.

"She…executed…an innocent woman", Shadow explained, holding back his tears.

"There, there", his mother hugged him closely. "Your father and I will take care of everything, ok?"

"…" Shadow stayed silent to himself. _"Oh, Amy. I miss you already…"_ he thought sadly.

* * *

Amy was still unconscious as she saw some darkness. Suddenly, she heard some voices. They sounded like they were coming from Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic sounded like he's about to cry, Tails had a serious tone, and Knuckles' attitude sounded retarded. However, the sentences echoed in her mind as she tried to open her eyes. She felt like she must've died and was given a second chance. Just a little bit, she opened her eyes, with a blurry sight.

"Amy? Amy!" Sonic yelled for her life. "Please, wake up!"

"Amy, are you alright?" Tails asked. "Please respond", he said bravely.

"Hey, are you unconscious? Are you dead? Or asleep?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

"Oh, no", Sonic gasped to himself worriedly. "What if she's really dead?"

"Poor Amy", Tails said sorrowfully.

"Ooh, ooh, I got it, I got it!" the red echidna snapped his fingers self-importantly.

"What?" Tails and Sonic looked at him abnormally.

"If someone doesn't wake up, or if they aren't breathing, then you give them CPR", Knuckles explained gladly.

"What's CPR, and how do you do it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, here's how it goes", Knuckles placed Amy's head on his knees. "I've seen this before back at Agrabah. All you have to do is open the victim's mouth", he opened Amy's mouth widely. "Positioned your mouth on theirs and then breath hard into their mouth until they wake up", he leaned for Amy's lips. Before he was an inch away from placing his lips on Amy's, his throat was suddenly grabbed by a hand and he started coughing for some air. The hand didn't come from Sonic or Tails. It was actually Amy's!

"Don't even think about it", she threatened as she pushed Knuckles off of her.

"Amy, you're alright!" Sonic saidhappily as he gave her a big hug.

"Phew, that was close", Tails wiped the sweatoff ofhis forehead.

"By the way", Knuckles said weakly as he panted for some air. "That was a small plan to wake you up."

"What happened?" Amy asked as she rubbed her bandaged head.

"Well, you got hit by a rock andknocked unconscious", Tails explained. "Then Carpet carried us to safe place until the cave calmed down."

"Wait, we're…?" Amy looked up and saw that the cave was closed up and there was no single way out. "We're trapped. That vile old woman. She tried to kill us!" she growled irately.

"You cursed woman!" Tails shouted at the closed ceiling angrily.

"Old wicked fiend!" Sonic hollered at the ceiling with the same exasperated feeling.

"Well…I bet she's running away happily with that ring", Amy lowered her head.

"What ring?" Tails smiled at her. "Are you talking about this ring?" he pulled out the same golden ring that they've found before.

"Tails, you little thief!" Amy gasped shockingly.

"Heck, we're all thieves", the fox rolled his eyes. "See, when I noticed that the crazed old lady was about to kill you, I realized that her left hand held the ring inside tightly. So I ran up and bit her on the wrist. As she screamed in pain, I grabbed the ring just after she opened her hand. Then I hid it in my pocket and she didn't notice anything", he said through a black and white flashback.

"Did anything happen to you when you touched it?" Knuckles asked peculiarly.

"No, not at all", the orange fox tried to put on the ring. "Darn it, my fingers are too big!" he complained as he pulled the ring off of his index finger.

"Here, let me try", Sonic took the ring but couldn't get it on his thumb.

"My turn, my turn!" the echidna snatched the ring away and tried to put it on his pinky finger. "Hey, it's a cheap!" he threw it on the ground furiously.

"Well…At least let me try", the pink hedgehog picked up the ring.

The boys looked at her silently as they leaned forward a little. Amy took a good look at the ring. Sure it was made out of pure gold, but why was it that important? From all of the other jewelry, why that dumb ring? Slowly, Amy puts the ring on. Perfectly, it fits on her index finger. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles widened their eyes in astonishment.

"It fits", Amy said quietly.

"Wow, it looks beautiful on you, Amy", Sonic observed the ring proudly.

"Yeah…But it has dust on it", his sister looked at the ring in disgust. "I guess I'll rub it off", she rubbed the ring hardly.

Just then, the ring glowed in its gold color. The boys backed away in trepidation as Amy just sat there in shock. All of the sudden, lots of gold fireworks escaped from the ring and blasted into the air. From the looks of it, the ring might be cursed! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles screamed cowardly as they ran to a bolder behind Amy and took cover. Carpet woke up after it heard all of the noises.

"Aah! The cave is cursing us again!" Tails said unspeakably.

"Amy!" Sonic looked at his sister.

Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed the whole place. Everyone covered their eyes so they wouldn't get blind. Seconds later, Amy opened her eyes and sees that the light was gone. However, she saw something in front of her that was strange. A few feet ahead of her, she saw a female of a different species with ultra pink hair that had a long ponytail that curved up and over her head with a medium sized bun in the back that hung down to her neck and had a big gold clip on the end of the bun. The creature was tan skinned, had beautiful light blue eyes, her ears were pointy with long blue teardrop earrings on, and wore cute Arabian clothes. Her clothing on the creature was a lavender colored tube top, long white silk Jilbab pants, and pink Caligae sandals. Aside that, she had gold bracelets on her wrists, a short blue beaded necklace, and gold anticlastic forged sterling bracelets clipped onto her upper arms.

"Ahh, finally", the creature stretched out her arms. "10,000 years is such a pain in the neck."

"Whoa", Amy whispered to herself in shock.

"Well now", the other creature looked around the cave suspiciously. "This cave haschanged a lot since the last time I've been here. Hmm. Must've done a lot of decorating without me. Dang it, how come I wasn't invited!" she clenched her fists. "Hey, what happened to all of the treasure?" she looked around some more.

"Um…Who are you?" Amy asked shyly.

"What, me?" the creature turned to her confusingly.

"Yeah", Amy nodded slowly.

"Carpet!" Tails whispered with fear as the magic carpet flew to the strange creature.

"Hey, hey, Rugman! I haven't seen ya in forever!" the creature smiled at it. "Gimme a high 5! Low 5!" she and Carpet gave each other some five's. "Anyway…Wow, you look a lot younger than the last person I met", she turned to Amy. "What's your name?"

"I'm A-Amy", the pink hedgehog said nervously.

"Amy is the name!" the creature said gratefully as some pink neon lights appeared with Amy's name on it that was circled with purple chase lights. "That's a cute name. Is it short for Amelia? Or Amanda? Possibly Amber? Or is it just Amy?" she asked the hedgehog with a microphone in her hand.

"Umm…Just Amy I guess", the female hedgehog shrugged her shoulders. "Still, who are you, what are you, and what's going on?"

"Girl, you're looking at Shahra the Ring Genie!" the other female creature said as the neon signs had her name on them as they got bigger. "Because you rubbed that ring, I'm your genie, you're my master who I can grant 3 wishes!" she said willingly as an anonymous audience was heard from the background.

"Wait, master? I'm your master?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, duh!" Shahra said in a retarded tone. "Anyway, let's hear them. What kind of wishes do you want to make? We got five more minutes before the show's over", she whispered to Amy anxiously.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a second, time out!" Sonic walked to the girls as Tails and Knuckles followed. "Are you telling me that you're a genie, my sister's your master, and she can only make three wishes?" he asked confusingly.

"Yep", Shahra nodded.

"But…I thought all genies were men, like in the stories", Tails spoke puzzlingly.

"…It's a long story", Shahra sighed. "But I'll make it short. I come from the Genie World, and the Genie God made a female genie,whichisme, and I can only grant wishes for women, because they have more needs than men."

"We have needs too", Knuckles replied with complaint.

"Yeah, but only for money, women, and S-E-X", Shahra listed out. "Even if a man could fit the ring, I won't come out. If you want to find a male genie, search around the world."

"Three wishes, huh?" Amy pondered to herself.

"Oh, c'mon!" Shahra slapped her forehead. "You mean you can't think of any?"

"Maybe she doesn't know", Tails blinked.

"I thought so", Shahra shrugged. Then she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Magically, she turned the whole cave into a game show studio and some theme music came on. Somehow, a live audience was there as they cheered. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Carpet were sitting in the front row in front of the stage as they looked around. Amy was sitting in a contestant seat as she looked around nervously.

"And welcome back to 'Make that Wish'. I'm Shahra the Genie, and we're back after 10,000 years!" the genie popped up in front of the camera, dressed up in some classy clothes as she was the hostess of the show. The audience cheered as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Carpet sweatdropped. "Now, I have a new master here name Amy…"

"Hi", the pink hedgehog waved sheepishly.

"Whoo! You can do it!" Sonic stood up and cheered.

"Sit down", Tails and Knuckles whispered snappily as they pulled the hedgehog back down in his seat.

"…And we're gonna play to see what her wishes are because she doesn't know", Shahra explained. "So anyway, let's see what she wants to wish for!" The audience cheered as three doors appeared further behind her. "So, how are you feeling today?" she appeared right next to Amy.

"Really nervous", the pink hedgehog said shakily.

"That's ok; because we're gonna get this over with!" Shahra said joyfully. "Now, what is your wish? Is it…male belly dancers?" she asked excitedly as the first door revealed a couple of muscular men that were shirtless and wore boxers and the audience cheered again (well, the female audience).

"Whoa!" Amy stared at them with hearts in her eyes.

"Amy, you're too young!" Sonic pouted ashamedly.

"Heck, we like lady belly dancers, give her a break", Tails nudged him softly.

"Or is it…lots of gold and silver?" the hostess asked as the second door revealed a mountain of treasure.

"Ooh! Wish for that! Wish for that!" Knuckles shouted out energetically.

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Sonic pounded him on the head again.

"Oww!" the echidna cried in pain.

"Or…you just don't know", Shahra said with bore as the last door revealed a huge blue question mark.

"Door number 3", Amy answered.

"Aye, aye, aye", Shahra slapped her forehead. "We'll be right back after these messages", she turned back to the camera man. She then snapped her fingers.

* * *

All of the sudden, the studio disappeared and everyone was back in the cave again. Plus, Shahra was back in her regular clothes. Knuckles applaud, but Sonic and Tails gave him a threatened look so he could stop. Successfully, Knuckles stopped and looked away. For some reason, Amy felt stupid, because she wanted to make some wishes. But only three? That was the only thing that was holding her back.

"So…Don't you have ANY wishes at all?" Shahra asked Amy impatiently as she kicked back in mid air.

"I can make any wishes I want? What if I want to wish more than three wishes?" Amy suggested.

"Sorry, can't do that, kid", the genie held up a hand to stop. "Plus, there are some circumstances when it comes to making your three wishes. Like some provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like what?"

"Rule number 1: I can't kill anybody, no matter who it is", Shahra explained herself, dressed up as a school teacher. "Rule number 2: I can't make anybody fall in love with you", she was dressed up as a cupid. "For example…" she fired an arrow at Knuckles and he fell under the spell.

"I love you", Knuckles took Sonic's hand romantically.

"HELL NO!" Sonic punched him on the face and he fell back.

"Ouch", Shahra snapped her fingers. Thanks to her powers, Knuckles turned back to normal.

"What happened?" Knuckles sat up as he nursed his bloody nose.

"You don't wanna know", Tails and Sonic shook their heads.

"Rule number 3: I can't bring people back from the dead", the genie said in a creepy voice as she turned into a zombie. "It's not a pretty scene, believe me. I don't wanna do it!" she shook Amy like a maniac. "Other than that, it's your call", she bowed just after she turned back to normal.

Amy pondered to herself. Then she looked at Sonic. He gave her a confused look on his face. Then the sister made a wink. She had a plan. Just then, Sonic knew what she was planning to do. As Knuckles pulled out a piece of cloth to cover his bloody nose, Sonic whispered in his right ear, telling Amy's plan. Then they whispered to Tails. After that, the boys nodded and signaled Amy to do whatever she was planning to do.

"What a coincidence", Amy said, acting like she was upset. "Circumstances? Provisos? Please…" she got up from the rock that she sat on through the whole time and walked to her group.

"She can't even bring people back to life?" Tails asked shockingly. "How absurd. And yet, I thought that we would see our dead parents and Sonic's dad again."

"But what if you have a grudge against someone that you wish to kill?" Knuckles joined along. "And you can't make a wish? Pathetic."

"I doubt she can even get us out of this cave", Sonic scoffed.

"I don't know, guys", Amy sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like we might as well find our way out instead", she and the others began to walk forward.

"Um, excuse me?" Shahra appeared in front of the street-rats rudely. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my ring? Did you bring me out here? Did you wake me up? And all of the sudden you're just going to walk out on me?" she asked uncontrollably as the group backed away slowly. "I don't think so, kiddies. No way. YOU'RE GETTING YOUR THREE WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!" she shouted heatedly with her big mouth and the cave rumbled a bit.

"OH DEAR, OH MY!" the street-rats fell back but Carpet came by and caught them.

"Need a lift? Don't worry!" Shahra appeared sitting in front of Amy with a cheery voice. "The exit is here, here, here, here, and here, anywhere!" she pointed at some left or right way signs around her. "So hang on tight! Because we're out of here!" she said as the carpet prepared for lift off.

After gathering some energy, Carpet flew up in the air as the passengers held on forcefully. Strongly, it got everyone out of the sand and left the desert.

"YAHOO!" Shahra yelled optimistically and her voice lowered in the distance as Carpet took off.

* * *

I'm done again! And Spring Break is here! R&R, later! 


	10. Bubba's Plan

And we are back again! So let's continue this fanfic!

* * *

The next afternoon, Shadow, his parents, and Rouge were in the main hall. Ever since Shadow told his mother what happened, she quickly told her husband and he called everyone in for a meeting. Their conversation wasn't that joyful exactly. Plus, the sultan tried to be careful to not to raise his voice, because he didn't want to scare his servants. As for Diamond, she and Re-Re were playing outside since they didn't felt like hearing some arguing. After a long hour, the sultan made a conclusion.

"Rouge, this is outrageous", he said as he was sitting on his throne. "I know that you've been helping my family out for years…But for now on, when it comes to executing someone, talk to me first."

"My deepest apologizes, your majesty", Rouge bowed a little with Bubba. "It won't happen again."

"See? Everything's ok now", the queen said to Shadow gladly. "Now, can you two shake hands and put this behind your backs? Please?"

"Well…At least something good will come once I find my wife", Shadow came up to Rouge distrustfully. "But when I become the sultan, I'll have the power to get rid of you", he warned with a nasty attitude.

"Ok, honey, that's enough", the queen got between the two. "Don't mind him, he's feeling stressed out because we all can't find the right woman for him", she explained as Shadow walked away unhappily.

"Oh, yes, please forgive our son", the sultan got off of his throne and walked down a small case of stairs. "He can be naive at times. At any rate, we must continue to find a wife for him. Right, son-?" he looked back and noticed that his son was gone. "Excuse me for a minute", he dashed off to find his son.

"Wait for me!" his wife followed, even though she had to be careful because she was in heels.

When the two were gone, Rouge clenched her right fist with a large growl. She was still angry at the fact that she lost the ring at the desert. So her luck ran out instantly. True she doesn't care if the street-rats lived or not, all she cared was finding the ring. Ever since last night, she's been angry hour after hour. Heatedly, she stomped up to the tower with Bubba following her.

"Grr…Everything would've been better if I had that damn ring", she hissed with fury.

"I'll have the power to get rid of you", Bubba mocked Shadow's voice perfectly. "GRR! I am getting sick of serving for this chum, and the chum's wife, and his chummy children!" he complained as he and Rouge went to a balcony that was outside at the top floor. "I can't take this any longer!" he pounded his head lightly.

"Oh, but it will get worse, my dear friend", Rouge looked down at the family critically. "Soon enough, Shadow will have a chum wife of his own. Then he'll become the new sultan. He'll have the power to do whatever he wants. He might banish us. Or, behead us!" she gasped frightfully as she felt her neck.

"Ooh…" she and Bubba looked at each other disgustedly.

"…Wait, wait, I got it!" Bubba suddenly had an idea. "How about you become the chum's wife?"

"Excuse me?" Rouge glared at him coldly.

"No, no, I'm being serious", Bubba flew around her for a little bit. "If you marry Shadow, then you'll become the queen of Agrabah. And-and uh, you-uh-you, take over the palace by yourself."

"Ooh…" Rouge said with an evil smirk. "Marry the prince, huh?" she walked out of the tower. "Me, the queen of Agrabah? And I get to rule all with an iron fist?"

"Oh, yes, yes, but there's more to it", Bubba continued. "After you take over Agrabah, then you can throw those hedgehogs off a cliff. Like this", he got on top of Rouge's staff. "AAAHHH! KABLAM!" he dives bomb to the floor. Then he started laughing as he got off of the hard floor.

"I love the idea, Bubba", the white bat clapped her hands in amazement. "It's so perfect. But…" she narrowed her eyebrows cautiously. "There is a law to the family. And it doesn't say anything about marrying the royal vizier or anything."

"So? We'll change the law! All we have to do is edit the law and then the sultan will believe you, and then, you'llmarry the kid", Bubba explained another idea.

"For once, you thought of something smart", Rouge nodded as she rubbed her chin. "But what if Shadow says no?"

"Oh, the parents will force him to", Bubba rolled his eyes. "Plus, you two might make a cute couple."

"Well…He does have a nice body", Rouge said with lust and let out a seductive purr.

"Ok, don't do that again", Bubba sweatdropped. "Now let's go and edit the law!" he took off to the library.

"Whatever", Rouge shrugged her shoulders and followed her comrade.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he and his parents were still discussing about the law of marriage. The prince hated the law so much that he wanted to burn it alive! Can they at least let him find his own true love? Diamond and Re-Re covered their ears so they wouldn't hear all of the yelling.

"Look!" the sultan yelled angrily and intruppted Shadow. "Whether you like it or not, you might as well accept the law and just marry a princess."

"But I can't just marry someone that I know that I won't love in the future", Shadow replied back with frustration. "It takes two to create love and affection. If it was up to one person, then it won't work."

"It's for the best of your future", the queen said calmly.

"What future?" the prince shook his head in disappointment. "Sometimes I wish I were dead", he said madly as he stmped back to the palace.

The family gasped in shock. How could he say such a thing! It was a good thing that the queen was there, otherwise, the men could've had a fight with each other. Diamond and Re-Re felt sorry for Shadow. They had no idea that finding a wife for him was a big deal, along with the law. Actually, they didn't like it that much either. Still, will Shadow ever be happy?

* * *

Poor Shadow-kun. Uh-oh, evil lurks! See ya later! 


	11. Making the First Wish

Here we are, once again! So anyway, it's Spring Break! Whoo! Anyway, let's enjoy this next chappie…

* * *

Meanwhile, Shahra used her magic powers, even though Amy didn't make that wish, and took the four street-rats out of the cave. They traveled here and there, but they soon got lost. However, the magic carpet found a small area that was surrounded with trees and had a large oasis hidden inside of them. As the gang rode on Carpet, Amy fell asleep through the ride; Sonic had long conversations with Tails, Knuckles kept complaining about being hungry, and Shahra was dressed up as a tourist as she showed the group where they were and whatever was there.

"Thank you for riding the Magic Carpet Express", the genie said in a sweet, mousy voice. "Please don't make a move until the carpet makes a complete stop", she explained the rules as Carpet landed on the hot sand. "Thank you, goodbye, thanks for riding, see ya", she waved as the street-rats got off of Carpet. "Well, now", Shahra turned back to normal as she crossed her arms. "How about that?"

"Well, I guess you proved me wrong", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Now, about my three wishes…"

"¿Tres?" Shahra asked sarcastically. "Oh, no, no, no, amiga. You only got dos wishes, muchacha!" she held up a peace sign in front of Amy.

"To be honest, I didn't make that wish. You did that yourself", Amy slightly moved Shahra's hand out of the way.

"Fooled you!" Sonic pointed at the female genie and started laughing.

Shahra was about to say something, but then her jaws dropped. She thought that Amy made a wish, but it was a trick! That was the oddest thing that has ever happened to her ever! In fact, it was her first notice. So now, Amy still has three wishes to make.

"Wow, I feel like a dumb blonde", Shahra said in a preppy voice as her hair turned yellow. "Alright, girly, no more freebies", she pointed at Amy rudely and then turned around and walked away a little.

"Ok", the pink hedgehog nodded. "Three wishes…" she pondered to herself. "That's pretty tough. What would you guys wish for?" she asked the boys.

"Good question", Sonic rubbed his chin. "There are so many things that you want, but you can only make three wishes? Goodness…If I had three wishes, I would wish to have over 100 wives, next, to be the greatest sultan alive, and to have world peace."

"Hmm…I guess I would wish for my parents to come back to life, be the smartest man alive, and maybe to be rich", Tails spoke calmly.

"Food, money, women", Knuckles listed out.

"No, duh", Amy rolled her eyes. "Hm, this is tough…Hey, Shahra, what would you wish for?" she asked the genie who was kicking back on a tree branch.

"What?" Shahra looked at her in shock. "Golly, no one has ever asked me that in like…forever."

"But you're a genie", Tails sat down on the ground. "I mean, you can make your own wishes, right?"

"I'm afraid not", Shahra got down from the tree branch. "See, we genies can only make wishes for our masters."

"Really?" Sonic blinked twice.

"Don't get me wrong", Shahra slapped her forehead evenly. "You see…WE GENIES HAVE ULTIMATE POWER!" she said as she grows gigantic and her voice echoed. But then, she shrunk into the ring. "Inside these itty bitty places", she said mousy.

"Oh, that sounds horrible", Amy looked at the ring sorrowfully.

"I know", Shahra appeared next to her. "But if I just had one wish, just one…" she walked forward for a bit. "I would wish to be free. Just so I could do whatever I want without anyone complaining to me about it. Plus, I won't have to check up on you like a mother saying 'What do you want? What do you need? What can I do for you? How may I help you?'"

"So how can you be free?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Only if my master wishes me free", the female genie sighed as she floated in the air a little. "Which I doubt that'll ever happen."

Amy began to feel sorry for Shahra. It must be hard to take orders from the God of Genies to grant wishes to any one who rubs the ring. And other genies do that too? That must be frustrating. Surely, it has been about 10,000 years since Shahra met her last master. Plus, she was stuck inside a small ring through the whole time! So it looked like Amy wanted to help her out. She didn't need a lot anyway, so if she wishes her new friend free, then both of them would be happy.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free", she vowed kindly.

"Quit lying", Shahra sighed boorishly.

"No, no, I'm being serious", Amy walked to her. "I'll just make my first two wishes, and as for my last wish, I'll set you free."

"You can trust Amy", Tails nodded with agreement.

"She always keeps her promises", Sonic added happily. "No matter what promises she makes, she always keeps them."

"Yeah…Like what those two said", Knuckles scratched his head goofily.

"…_Sigh_…Fine", Shahra landed on her feet and shook Amy's hand. "I trust you, I guess. So, got any wishes on your mind?" she asked excitedly.

"Hmm…Well…There is this young man", Amy began passionately.

"Erm, WRONG!" Shahra yelled as she held up a sign of a broken heart by a buzzard sound. "I can't make anybody fall in love with you, remember?"

"Still…He's smart, kind, sweet, and fun, and…" Amy described her crush dreamily. "He's…"

"Cute?" Shahra smirked a little.

"Handsome!" Amy gasped joyfully. "See, he has these eyes that are like rubies, his quills are curvy and cute, and his smile…Ohh, he has a wonderful smile", she rested her left shoulder on a tree bark.

"Ah, wee, wee, your sister is truly in love", Shahra said to Sonic as they, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting at a Parisian café under the moonlight.

"I see", the blue hedgehog nodded.

"Gold fish!" Knuckles jumped out of his seat with a handful of cards in his hands.

"Cheater", Tails muttered irritably.

"But there's a law unluckily", Amy kicked a small rock away. "He's a prince, I'm a street-rat, we can't be together except if I…" She suddenly froze. An idea came to her mind. "Say, Shahra, can you make me into a princess?" she turned to the genie friendly.

"Wow, that was one of the dumbest questions that I've ever heard", Shahra pretended to be a dork. "I can do a lot of things!" she exclaimed nicely as she returned to her normal self. "Like, I can turn your brother into a girl", she snapped her fingers.

"Huh!" Sonic looked at his new girly clothes, thanks to Shahra. "AAAHHH!" he (or she) released a scream of bloody murder.

"Calm down already", Shahra turned Sonic back to normal. "Plus, I can turn Tails into a robot", she snapped her fingers again and Tails turned into an actual robot.

"Meep, detecting high senses of magic", the robotic Tails said mechanically.

"Ok, that was weird", Shahra turned back to normal.

"My head hurts", the fox rubbed his forehead.

"Ooh! I can also turn Knuckles into a warrior", the genie snapped her fingers again.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" the red echidna launched out a sword as he was dressed up as an ancient Spartan warrior.

"Ok, I'm done", Shahra turned him back to normal. "So yes. I can."

"What's her wish again?" Knuckles rubbed the back of his head.

"You know the magic words, let's hear them", Shahra came up to Amy actively.

"Shahra the Genie, I wish that you could make me into a beautiful princess-," Amy spoke.

"Ahem!" the boys cleared their throats rudely.

"-And that those three were my royal servants", the female hedgehog finished.

"You're what!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles widened their eyes with anger and surprise.

"Alright! We got a wish! Whoo!" Shahra raised her two pompoms in the air like a cheerleader. "First, we'll start by getting rid of those ancient clothes, do something about the hair, and give you a complete makeover", she said as she was a fashion designer. She snapped her fingers and four changing booths appeared behind Amy. Then she grabbed Amy and went to the first booth.

"No, wait!" she said with mercy.

Ignoring her, Shahra started doing all she could to make Amy look good. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other as they sweatdropped. They could've sworn that they heard some construction sounds from Amy's booth. That didn't sound like she was getting a makeover. It sounded like Shahra's trying to ruin her! Now the boys were getting nervous. Just before they could've ran away, Shahra got done giving Amy a makeover and came out of the booth. Then she pulled Sonic into the next booth.

"Oh, my Allah!" he gasped in fear. For a short amount of time, Shahra gave him a makeover also.

"Next!" she grabbed Tails and took him to the next booth.

"No!" the fox begged as he was getting an alteration also.

"And as for you", Shahra pulled Knuckles into the fourth booth.

"Have mercy!" the echidna tried to escape, but he got pounded on the head and got a complete conversion.

Finally, Shahra got out of the booth as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Then she drank a whole bottle of water.

"And now…The results!" she said with optimism as some drum roll was heard from the background.

First, she kicked Knuckles' booth out of the way. He looked at his new outfit in amazement. He was dressed in a black suit with a pink rose in his right square pocket. Basically, he was a butler. Next, Shahra revealed Tails from his changing booth. He was dressed in a brand new white outfit with a matching colored turban with a green jewelry piece along with a green feather and a pair of white Middle Eastern mules. He was the royal fortune teller. Then, Shahra snapped her fingers and Sonic's changing booth disappeared. All he had on was a black vest, white baggy pants, and dark brown Arabian shoes. Also, he had a turban with a sapphire jewel piece in the center with a dark blue feather attached to it, a belt with a sword clipped into the loop, and a couple of gold wristbands on. Now, he was the royal guard.

"And now…The moment that we've been waiting for…" Shahra announced as the drum roll got louder, her voice echoed, and a couple of spotlights appeared on Amy's booth. "Meet the new princess!" she snapped her fingers.

Magically, the changing booth disappeared as well as the drum roll and spotlights. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gasped in shock. Thanks to Shahra, Amy looked so drop dead gorgeous! She had on a mauve purple crop top with long sleeves that had a hood with light blue glitter on it, long wide leg velvet pants, and a pair of mauve sandals with pink jewelry pieces on them. Adding on, she had on a pair of light blue earrings with the crescent moons at the bottom, a necklace with a blue sapphire piece that looked like a rose, and a few bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was done in a long ponytail that had a red ponytail holder, had a diamond belly button ring, and wore a couple of light blue ankle bracelets. Lastly, she had on sky blue eye shadow, her eye lashes were curled up, and she had on light pink lipstick. Shahra gave her a thumb's up. She did an excellent job of giving her a makeover! Sonic was amazed at the sight, Tails blushed and looked away, and Knuckles stared at Amy passionately as he drooled.

"Um…How do I look?" the pink hedgehog asked shyly.

"Fabulous, spectacular, gorgeous, delightful, amazing, beautiful", Shahra described her kindly. "I did a good job, I did a good job", she gave herself a pat on her back.

"Sonic? May I have a word with your for the moment?" Knuckles whispered into Sonic's left ear nervously.

"Ok?" the blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow awkwardly. Then they walked away from the group. "What is it now, Knucklehead?" he crossed his arms.

"I have a confession to make", Knuckles sighed coolly. "You see, I've had dreams of having my way with your sister. And by looking at her now, well…I think I want to have my way with her rightnow."

The two were silent for the moment. Just then, Sonic gave him a cold glare. Knuckles sweatdropped, thinking he was about to get a pound on the head again. Instead, Sonic punched him down and caused him to have another nose bleed. How dare Knuckles speak like that about Amy! That disgusting little pervert! No wonder some of the street-rats back at Agrabah couldn't get near Amy, becauseSonic was her hardcore bodyguard. But he never knew that one of his friends had a crazed crush on her. Still, Knuckles had to be taught a lesson.

"Pervert", Sonic murmured furiously as he stomped away from the unconscious echidna.

"Hey, where's Knuckles?" Tails asked as he noticed that Sonic returned.

"Oh…He'll be back in a sec", the blue hedgehog lied.

"Ok, now that you're a princess, what now?" Shahra asked curiously.

"Well…I was thinking of changing my name", Amy replied.

"Like what?" Tails scratched his head.

"I got a list of girl names, but I doubt that you'll like any of them", Shahra pulled out a long list out of her pocket.

"Hmm…" Sonic looked around for something interesting. He looked at the oasis and noticed a patch of grass was in front of it. On the grass was a small rose that looked like it just started growing. At that moment, he thought of the name. "Rose…"

"Huh?" everyone turned to him peculiarly.

"Princess Rose", Sonic looked at his sister with a small smile.

"…I like it", the pink hedgehog nodded.

"Still, how are we going to get back to Agrabah?" Tails asked remarkably. "Plus, now that we're rich people, we have to make a grand entrance so we could get the prince's attention."

"Grand entrance, huh?" Shahra said with a sly smile. "Well, I'm the one who can make that happen!"

"Hey, what happened?" Knuckles appeared behind his friends as he nursed his bloody nose again.

"Hold on to your socks, cause this is gonna blow off your shoes! We're gonna make some magic!" Shahra rubbed her hands together, and lots of sparks began to form.

"Uh-oh", Rose raised an eyebrow.

"We're doomed", Sonic whispered oddly.

"Oh, boy", Tails slapped his forehead.

"I'm hungry again", Knuckles rubbed his hungry belly.

* * *

Ok, I'm done! What a long chappie. Now I'm going to sleep. See ya! 


	12. The 100th Time Turndown

From where we left off, Amy made her first wish. And now, her name is Rose. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Back at the palace, the sultan and his wife were playing a round of checkers in the game room. They decided to cool off after their argument with Shadow. Plus, they had to be patient for another princess to come by. Deep down inside, the queen began to have doubts of finding Shadow's wife. However, Diamond was still young; it wouldn't really kill them to wait to start finding a husband for her when she gets older. True, but what if she refuses 99 times? Well, they had to see for themselves. Anyway, the sultan made his move by taking his black checker and jumped over his wife's red checker and took it away.

"Ha!" he said with tease.

His wife sighed with bore as she stretched out her arms. Carefully, she examined the reaming checkers that she and her husband's. Then she looked at the whole game board. Amazingly, she took one of her five remaining checkers and jumped all of her husband's checkers! With that done, she won. Her husband had his jaws dropped in shock. How does she do that? As he recalled, no matter what situation she was in, she could beat him in a matter of seconds! So far, he lost to her over twenty times. Just before he made a complaint about it, Rouge kicked the door open with Bubba by her side.

"Eek!" the royal couple shrieked by surprise as they turned to her.

"Your highnesses, I have found the solution to your son's problem", Rouge walked in with a scroll.

"Yes, she has found the solution!" Bubba cheered.

"Thank Allah, what is it?" the sultan jumped out of his seat anxiously.

"Observe", Rouge unrolled the long scroll as it reached to the bottom of the checkers' table.

"Oh dear", the queen widened her eyes because of the length of the scroll.

"It says here that **If the royal child hasn't chosen a spouse for him or her, then the parents must choose for them**", the white bat read the royal marriage contract.

"We've tried that already!" the sultan pulled his quills with crimson red streaks angrily.

"But there's more to it", Rouge continued. "**If by so the royal child cannot find a suitable spouse, then they have to marry**…Hmm…" she scanned through the document as she rolled it up a little.

"What? Who?" the sultan asked impatiently.

"…**The royal vizier**", Rouge said, pretending to be shocked. "Why, that's me!"

"You, marry Shadow?" the sultan raised an eyebrow oddly. "But you're too old."

"I'm only five years older than him", the white bat said as she rolled the long scroll back up.

"Honey, did you change the law again?" the queen asked her husband confusingly.

"Hmm…I don't remember", the sultan scratched his head. "All I can remember was the original law said that a prince must marry a princess, or by the other way."

"Oh, let the old times go", Rouge said with confidence. "Besides…You do not want your son to turn down the 100th princess, do you?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Hmm…" the sultan rubbed his chin. "Still…"

"You're highness!" a guard rushed in. "Come to the balcony right quick!"

"What for?" everyone turned to him curiously.

* * *

In the streets of Agrabah, there was a large parade. It was the grand entrance for Princess Rose. But this parade was different. Besides having jugglers, band players, and marchers, Rose and the others were sitting on a golden carriage as they threw free gold to the townspeople as they cheered. They then waved with smiles on their faces.

"Make way for Princess Rose!" Shahra shouted cheerfully as she was the leader, all dressed up with a pink suit-like shirt with glitter on it, a pair of black shorts, white stockings, and black heels.

"Free gold for everyone!" Rose shouted joyfully as she threw some more gold to the crowd.

"YAY!" the townspeople caught the gold and cheered 'PRINCESS ROSE!' numerous times.

"The gold…The-the-the-the gold", Knuckles stuttered sadly as he watched the beautiful gold go to waste.

"Oh, lighten up, would you?" Tails shrugged as he threw some gold to the crowd also. "Besides, this is our home, remember? I mean, can you at least give to your neighbors?"

"Seriously", Sonic agreed as he threw some gold to the people.

"Fine", Knuckles sighed gloomily. "Farewell, beautiful gold!" he sobbed to himself as he threw some gold along with his friends.

"How much further?" Shahra asked Rose as she marched next to her.

"We're getting close", Rose replied excitedly.

"Sweet!" Shahra clapped a few times ecstatically.

* * *

At a balcony outside of the library on the second floor, the sultan had a long hand-held telescope in his hands. He looked through the lenses as he looked around for what the crowd was cheering about. His telescope was different than any other regular telescope, because it was more than ten inches long and the lenses were about 80 millimeters long! So finding the special thing in the Agrabah crowds was going to be pretty easy. Carefully, he looked through the crowds until he saw a carriage. He stretched his telescope a little further (while the guard held the end of it gently) until he saw a female pink hedgehog. It turns out that she was a princess with beautiful hair, clothes, accessories, and all!

"BINGO!" the sultan shouted happily. "A princess has arrived just in time!"

"Let me see", his wife took the telescope out of the way and looked through it. "Aww, she's adorable", she commented considerately about the pink hedgehog.

"May I?" Rouge asked as politely as she could.

The queen handed her the telescope and she and her husband went downstairs. Suspiciously, Rouge looked through the telescope. She saw a golden carriage in the middle of the parade. Sitting in it was a familiar pink hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, an orange fox, and a red echidna. Something told Rouge that she has seen them before. Of course! They're those street-rats that she tricked to find the ring for her! How did they get out of the cave? Unless…

"It's that street-brat", Rouge hissed as she looked at Bubba furiously.

"Let me see", Bubba snatched the telescope out of her hands. He did a long wolf whistle after he took just one good look at the pink hedgehog. "She's hott." By that comment, he received a hard pound on the head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That little…!" the white bat growled angrily as she massaged her right knuckle, which was what knocked Bubba unconscious. "If Shadow marries her, then I'll never take over Agrabah! I've got to find a way to get rid of her so I can have my man and my kingdom", she said to herself calmly.

* * *

Shadow woke up by the sound of some yelling coming from downstairs. That sounded like his parents were§iving some orders to their servants. They commanded the chiefs to make some dinner, told the maids to clean up some of the sections of the palace, and ordered the guards to open the doors for a princess. Not again. Another princess? Shadow sighed boorishly as he got off of his bed and went to his balcony. He did see some balloons going in the air from the royal parade that was in the Agrabah streets, heard lots of band music, and hollered cheers from the townspeople. Just when he thought things couldn't get worst…

"Not again", Shadow slapped his forehead stressfully. "Somebody, please kill me now", he murmured to himself as he walked back to bed.

* * *

Downstairs, all of the royal servants were rushing to get everything done. The sultan and the queen changed clothes and then went down to the throne room. Soon enough, the maids got done with the cleaning, the chefs were done cooking, and the guards had their hands on the handles of the front double doors. Rouge and Bubba hurried down the stairs, so that way they could probably stop the princess from coming in.

"Is everybody ready?" the sultan yelled out cheerfully.

"Um, um, there must be some sort of mistake", Rouge shoved the guard out of the way of the door. "It might be a prank", she lied with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, uh, they must've took the wrong turn", Bubba said as he slightly pushed the other guard out of the way.

"If so, then why are they coming this way when this is the only thing that's ahead of them?" the queen asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Besides, you might as well move out of the way", the sultan said uneasily.

"Why?" Rouge and Bubba looked at each other unusually.

Eventually, the front doors opened widely and slammed Rouge and Bubba to the walls. Shahra was the one who kicked the doors open powerfully. She and Sonic were standing on the right side of Amy while Tails and Knuckles stood by the left side. The parade was gone, because Shahra canceled her magic so she wouldn't waste anymore of her powers.

"You're great highness, I present to you, Princess Rose", the genie in disguise greeted the pink hedgehog.

"Wow…" Rose and the others said in awe as they walked in the palace slowly.

"Ah, come in, come in!" the sultan waved his hands to come. "We've been expecting you!"

"You have?" Rose asked astonishingly.

"Indeed", the sultan came up to her. "I am the almighty sultan of Agrabah. But you can call me 'Tidus'", he took one of her hands and leans to kiss it.

"Don't even think about it", his wife pulled him away aggressively, causing him to fall backwards. "By the way, my name's 'Crystal'."

"Nice to meet you", Rose said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And who are those three?" Crystal looked at the three young men behind Rose.

"_Whoa, she's good looking",_ Knuckles thought slyly as he had hearts in his eyes.

"These are my royal servants", Rose greeted them.

"Do they have names?" Crystal asked curiously.

"…No", Rose lied, but the queen believed her.

"Huh?" the boys looked at each other strangely.

"What land do you come from?" Tidus asked as he got back up.

"Erm…From the land of…Ababwa", Rose lied again.

"A-what?" Sonic raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"It's very far away from here. VERY far", Rose explained. "I've been traveling here and there to find a prince to marry. Since I heard that there was a prince here, I made my way here."

"And you're the one to take my son's hand in marriage", Tidus raised a fist with pride. "Shadow! Come forth!" he called out as he turned around and faced the staircase.

Everyone was silent at the moment. Knuckles rubbed his hungry belly as Sonic and Tails looked around confusingly. Shahra yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Rose blinked twice in confusion. Tidus and Crystal's smiles went down into frowns. Where was their son? Has he decided not to take another bride in marriage? Diamond walked to the top of the staircase with a piece of paper in her left hand.

"Diamond! Where is your brother?" her father asked intolerantly.

"Ahem", Diamond cleared her throat as she held the note in front of her. "**Dear Mother and Father, I refuse to marry yet another princess that has stepped foot into this palace**", she read the note outloud. "Good day!" she smiled childishly with a wave and the skipped to her room.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Tidus roared madly to the ceiling, causing the whole castle to shake. "HE TURNED DOWN ANOTHER PRINCESS!? THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE 100TH TIME! I AM GOING TO CUT OFF HIS HANDS! YOU!" he pointed at a chef who was a fat brown hawk. "BRING ME A KNIFE!" he ordered rashly.

"Honey", Crystal said peacefully as she massaged his shoulders from behind.

"Ahh…That feels good", her husband sighed heavenly.

"Are you sure you want to marry his son?" Shahra asked Rose unsurely.

"Um…" Rose pondered to herself.

"Plus, how are you going to get him to like you?" the genie asked snappily.

"…I'll think of something", Rose whispered back unquestionably. "Well…I suppose it's time for us to go", she said outloud as she stretched out her arms, because she had another plan.

"WHAT?!" the royal couple turned to her upsettingly.

"Since he refuses to see me, then I might as well leave", Rose turned around and walked out of the palace. Her servants followed.

At that moment, Tidus and Crystal were silent. After Rose left the palace, Rouge slammed one of the doors as her outfit and hair was in ruins. Then, she stomped to the other door, slammed it hardly as it caused some cracks on the walls, and pulled Bubba off of the wall. Letting out a 'Hmph!' sound, she stomped out of the room. Looks like there was no hope for the sultan and the queen. Now they had to wait for Diamond to get married so she could produce some grandchildren. Well, that's what they were thinking now…Because no one knew that Rose had a plan to get Shadow to like her...

* * *

And now, I'm done again! I smell some jealousy from Rouge! And some other stuff! R&R, later!


	13. A Whole New World

Sorry for being gone for a while, I got mad yesterday because my so called "boyfriend" got in trouble and we couldn't go on our date. And we planned it too! So I took my time by watching some Family Guy and I'm ok now. Anyway, here's the next chappie…

* * *

That night, Rose and the others were outside of the palace. Instead of giving up, Rose tried to come up with a plan to win Shadow's heart. As for Sonic and the others, they had no other choice but to stick with her. They know that now they're dressed up as rich servants, because if they go into the Agrabah streets, they might get abducted or killed from the poor. As Rose pondered to herself by walking back and forth, the boys ate some bananas from the trees, and Shahra and Carpet were playing checkers.

"This is hard", Rose said to herself. "Shadow doesn't want to speak to me now. And I thought this princess wish would take care of everything."

"Checkmate!" Shahra shouted with joy as she jumped out of her seat.

"…" Carpet sweatdropped.

"Mm, these bananas are good", Knuckles complemented with his mouth full.

"Oh, sure, as in we heard you say that 100 times so far!" Sonic snapped at him.

"I don't know what to do", Rose stopped pacing.

"Well, that's easy, my friend", Shahra said as she was pretending to be a sports coach. "You gotta do the right to defeat the wrong. Make a homerun on it, kid."

"What?" Rose scratched her head.

"Aye, aye, aye", Shahra sighed as she turned into a school teacher and a chalkboard appeared next to her. "Tell him the..." she pointed at the sentence with a ruler. "…TRUTH!!" she flipped the chalkboard over and it said the word 'Truth' in big bold letters.

"No, I can't", Rose shook her head. "If I tell him that I'm really a street-rat, then…he'll either laugh at me, or he might get his father to execute me."

"Don't get mad, get glad!" Shahra popped up next to her as the announcer of the **Glad** product from the commercials.

"Not helping", Rose slapped her forehead.

"Sis, are you sure that you want to marry that guy?" Sonic asked doubtfully.

"Of course", Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, he's the man of my dreams."

"Still, he refused to talk to you", Tails pointed out. "I mean, he did like you when you were a street-rat. So what makes you think that he'll like you for being a princess?"

"Well…It's the law that made me make this wish, not him", Rose paced a little more. "Even if I was a street-rat now, I wouldn't even be here."

Everyone got silent for the moment. All they heard now was cricket chirps. It was a difficult time now, because Rose still had to find a way to talk to Shadow without him turning his back on her. For some reason, Sonic began to feel that everything was a waste of time. After all, there are plenty of men in Agrabah, but why does Rose (well, Amy) only want the prince? Still, Sonic and the boys despised the rich regardless.

"I think Shahra's right", Sonic spoke, breaking all of the silence.

"Why?" Rose turned to him unclearly.

"Besides. nobody likes a fake person", Sonic replied.

"I'm not fake", Rose crossed her arms.

"Well, you're starting to sound fake to me", her brother looked away meanly.

"Hey, let's not fight", Tails stepped in. "Look at us. We're changing. These clothes, all of this, it's taking over us", he looked at his clothing then around the palace. "I don't think marrying Shadow is a good idea."

"Why do you say that?" Rose raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"Well, what if he finds out who you are regardless?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. "I'm guessing that this kind of people doesn't accept liars. So if he finds out that you've been lying to him through the whole time, he might leave you."

"I'll say", Shahra agreed.

Rose crossed her arms and pondered some more. If she tells Shadow who she really is, he might not like her anymore and tell her to get a life. But if she lies, there might be a possibly that he could fall for it and accept her for who she is. However, what if he finds out anyway? If you can tell, Rose was starting to get a head ache. She hasn't ate much today, and she hates thinking so hard about small things. Groaning in pain, she rubbed her head softly so she could ease the pain. For the first time, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles felt like they didn't know her anymore. First she changed her name, now her attitude is changing too.

"Ok", Rose spoke as she brushed the dust off of her clothes. "I'm going to see him."

"Good luck", Tails waved with an unsure look on his face.

"I gotta be cool, calm, and collected", Rose pulled her hood over her head. "Hey, Shahra, how do I look?" she turned to her with a small smirk.

"Like a princess", the genie sighed with disappointment.

Rose snapped her fingers and the magic carpet went to her. She got on and it took her up to the balcony that lead to Shadow's room. Was she going to win his heart? Or was her dreams were going to vanish?

"Come one, let's go", Sonic got up and looked for a way out. Tails and Knuckles followed him as Shahra vanished.

* * *

Inside Shadow's room, he was lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. All day, he kept himself away from his family, because he could tell that they were upset with him anyway. One thing for sure, he didn't even get to see her. But at least he won't have to worry about her seeing him, because he still had feelings for Amy. As he released a sigh, his chao pet Re-Re went to him with concern.

"Chao-chao (What's wrong)?" Re-Re patted him on the head.

"I might as well be single for the rest of my life", Shadow sighed easily. "After all, no one can replace Amy. No one…" he closed his eyes slowly so he could go to sleep.

"Prince Shadow?" a female voice called him from the distance.

"Huh, who's there?" Shadow sat up and rushed to the balcony. "Um, who are you?" he asked the hedgehog princess oddly.

"I am Princess Rose of Ababwa!" the princess introduced herself gleefully. "I mean, Princess Rose of Ababwa", she said in a mature tone.

"Right, but I do not wish to speak to you", the prince rolled his eyes with annoyance and went back inside.

"Great", Rose hissed to herself. "Look, just give me a chance to talk to you-," she tried to reason him.

"SICK HER, RE-RE!" the prince commanded.

Re-Re came out of nowhere and growled at Rose. She shrieked in fear as she walked backwards hurriedly. At first, she thought that he might call the guards, but this situation was more awkward. Since when she was scared of a cute, small, little chao? Well, this one was more fierce, so it was her first time getting afraid of one. Underneath her, Carpet was watching and listening to everything.

"So…How's everything going?" Shahra asked curiously after she popped up out of nowhere.

"…" Carpet pointed above the edge of the balcony and then cuts its neck with a finger.

"Yikes", Shahra said in disgust and worry.

"Nice chao, good chao", Rose said fearfully as she waved Re-Re to shoo. "Oh!" she caught herself from falling backwards and her hood came off. "Down, girl, down…" she looked at the mean chao frightfully.

"Huh?" Shadow looked at her as if he has seen her before. He snapped his fingers twice and his chao pet turned to him.

"Chao-chao-chao-chao-chao (You got lucky this time)", Re-Re pointed at the female hedgehog rudely and went back to Shadow.

"You look familiar somehow", Shadow said as he rubbed his chin. "Have we met before?" he asked specifically.

"What?" Rose quickly puts on her hood. "No, no, we haven't", she lied

"You almost look like a certain female that I've met at a marketplace", the prince continued.

"Well, uh, I have servants who go to the marketplace, and there are some servants that go there for them, I mean, there is no way that we met there", Rose lied as a tiny bee flew to her right ear.

"Hey, enough about you, let's talk about him", the bee (who was Shahra) said in a squeaky, mousy voice. "The eyes, the quills, the smile. Anything-pick a feature, go figure."

"Anyway, let's talk about you", Rose looked at the prince sweetly. "My, you're very..."

"Cute, hott, sexy, punctual!" Shahra listed out cheerfully.

"Punctual!" Rose blurted out zestfully.

"Excuse me?" Shadow looked at her uncommonly. (NOTE: "Punctual" means "on time", "prompt", "on the dot", "in good time").

"Wait, I mean, handsome!" Rose corrected herself nervously.

"Phew. Nice recovery", Shahra wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Hmm…I am rich, you know", Shadow closed his eyes with a nod.

"Uh-huh…" Rose stared at him dreamily.

"The son of the almighty sultan", the prince walked to her with a smirk.

"True…"

"And I'm a fine prize to any woman who walks among this palace", Shadow came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I, uh…" Rose looked away with a shy blush on her cheeks.

"Warning, warning!" Shahra whispered as she buzzed in Rose's ear.

"Yes, a princess just like you", Shadow walked his fingers to her lips. "Still, you're no different than any other princesses", he released the female and heads his way back to his room.

"Huh?" Rose raised any eyebrow.

"Just leave me alone", Shadow said gloomily as he took a piece of his green curtain so he could block Rose to get in. "I've already had true love once. But now she's gone. My sweet Amy…" he said sadly.

"_He's talking about me!"_ Rose gasped in thought shockingly. _"So he's still in love with me!"_

"What now? Shall I sting him?" Shahra asked as she showed her stinger.

"No, buzz off", Rose whispered with annoyance.

"Ok. But remember-bee yourself", Shahra said and then disappeared.

"Yeah right", Rose murmured to herself as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"What?" Shadow turned to her distrustfully.

"No, no, you're right", Rose said calmly. "You aren't a prize that's just for some woman that you don't know. It is you that is looking for a wife, right?"

"…" Shadow gave her a surprised look on his face.

"But I can see that there are those who are trying to make your life for you", Rose rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, what's the use? You probably didn't hear a thing I said", she heads her way to the edge of the balcony.

"Huh?" Shadow looked at her worriedly.

"I'll just go now", Rose said and then steps off of the edge and drops down.

"NO!" Shadow ran to the edge, hoping she didn't commit suicide.

"What?" Rose popped up out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Shadow fell back and scoots back a little. "Are you…are you flying?" he asked as he felt amazed.

"No, no, it's only my magic carpet", Rose giggled as she rose up a little as she stood on Carpet.

"Wow, that's…amazing", Shadow got up and looked at the carpet incredibly. The carpet shook his hand slightly to say hi.

"So…Would you like to take a ride with me?" Rose asked curiously. "We could leave the palace and explore around the world."

"Oh, I am not sure", Shadow unnervingly as he looked away. "I mean, what if my parents find out that I'm gone-?"

"Shadow? Do you trust me?" Rose lends out a hand for him.

"…?" the black hedgehog looked at her, as if he heard those words before.

"Do you trust me?" Rose asked again kindly.

"…I do", Shadow took her hand and got onboard. "Sleep tight, Re-Re", he waved his chao goodbye.

Just then, the carpet zoomed into the sky, causing Shadow to hold onto Rose tightly by the arm. He was afraid of heights, and has never flown over anything before. The pink hedgehog chuckled as she held on her hood tightly. They felt a rushing wind as they flew over the palace wall and into the sky. (A/N, ooh, it's our favorite song!)

(Rose):

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**_

_**Tell me my prince, now when did you last**_

_**Let your heart decide?**_

(The carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick up a golden watch. It gave it to Rose and she gave it to Shadow. He took it as he blushed.)

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

(Carpet does so as Rose sings and then zooms into the skies.)

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

(Shadow looks back and sees that they were very far from Agrabah now. His fear of heights disappears. Carpet lies in and out of the clouds.)

(Shadow):

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

(Rose):

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

(They each catch a small cloud as Carpet continues to fly. It then circulars around a pillar of clouds, giving a twirl to it.)

(Shadow):

_**Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

(They join in a flock of flickies in the sky. One of them looks at the hedgehogs strangely and rubs its eyes, making sure that it wasn't dreaming. The magic carpet did a couple of somersaults and flips, putting the two hedgehogs in free-fall, but catching them instantly. Then they zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.)

_**A whole new world**_

(He closed his eyes as the carpet zooms down the sky wildly.)

(Rose):

_**Don't you dare close your eyes**_

(She takes Shadow's left hand and he looks at her with a nervous smile.)

(Shadow):

_**A hundred thousand things to see**_

(Rose):

_**Hold your breath--it gets better**_

(Shadow):

_**I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

(They pass by the Nile River, and reached to the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker who was sculpting the nose of an echidna version of the Sphinx. He smiled, but then he didn't notice that he chisels too much and breaks off of the front section of the nose. Shadow and Rose sweatdropped as they quickly looked away.)

(Rose):

_**A whole new world**_

(Shadow):

_**Every turn a surprise**_

(Rose):

_**With new horizons to pursue**_

(Shadow):

_**Every moment, red-letter**_

(They all fly over a herd of chao. Shadow pets one of them as Rose hugged a couple of them.)

(Both):

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

(They fly over Greece. As they passed by some apple trees, Rose took a couple. She gave one to Shadow and kept the other one for herself.)

(Rose):

_**A thrilling chase**_

(Shadow):

_**A wondrous place**_

(Both):

_**For you and me…**_

(Shadow rested his head on Rose's right shoulder passionately as she wrapped an arm around his neck. They hover over a crystal clear lake as its reflection shows the moon. )

Finally, Shadow was happy, thanks to Rose…

* * *

YAYYY! BEAUTIFUL, YOU TWO, BEAUTIFUL! R&R, later! Note: The things in the parenthesis happened as they sang. Oh, forget it, you know what's going on. LOL


	14. First Kiss

Whoo! The next chappie is here! And the chappie that we've been waiting for… :D

* * *

Later that night, Rose and Shadow continued to travel around the world. They went to the Eiffel Tower in Paris, glanced at the humongous clock tower in London, and into the city of Tokyo where they met a few new friends and everything. Now they were in China, sitting on top of a building as they watched some fireworks burst into the night skies.

"Wow. This is amazing", Shadow complemented.

"Yep, it is", Rose kicked back and rested her back on the flag pole behind her.

"…Too bad Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles aren't here", Shadow said, trying to burst Rose's bubble.

"Well…Tails is a big party pooper", Rose said, not realizing that she was falling for Shadow's trick. "Plus, Sonic would just chase some girls everywhere, and Knuckles would just steal some food for himself. And…Wait a minute", she turned to him uneasily.

"Aha!" Shadow removed her hood.

"Eep!" Rose shrieked as she backed away a little.

"You are the girl I met at the marketplace, aren't you?" Shadow asked distrustfully.

"No, I-I-," Rose tried to come up with a lie, again.

"Tell me the truth! Who are you?" the prince demanded. "Did you think that I was stupid that I wouldn't figure this out?"

"Ok, the truth…" Rose sighed hardly. She looked at Carpet who waved her on, giving her some hope. "The truth is…I disguised myself as a commoner so I could escape my royal life. See, where I'm from is very strict, and the rules are unfair."

"Like?" Shadow crossed his arms curiously.

"Like, I can't take a nap if a want to", Rose explained some more. "Really, I am a princess who wants to be free."

"Why didn't you tell me when we met?" the prince asked softly.

"Well…I did not want my identity to be discovered", Rose continued to lie. "Besides, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are my royal servants who accompanied me to find the man of my dreams so I can be a queen and be away from my home. I mean, I never thought that you were a prince at first."

"Hm…I guess we have something in common. Our lives are unfair", Shadow placed a hand on Rose's gently. "But I still like you", he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Full moon", Rose looked up at the sky.

"Full moon!?" Shadow gasped as he looked at the sky worriedly. "I must get home."

"I'll take you", Rose offered.

The prince nodded. Rose snapped her fingers and Carpet floated in front of them so they could get on. Shadow got on and politely helped Rose on. Then they rode through the wind as they passed by some clouds. Feeling a little bit tired, Shadow rested his head on Rose's right shoulder and closed his eyes. She looked at him shyly. Maybe lying about herself saved herself from being heartbroken. Still, deep down inside, she felt like it was the wrong thing to do. Was it for love? Or was it for attention? The fake princess thought long and hard to herself to see if she did the right thing.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two made it back to the palace back at Agrabah. All of the lights were off so everyone there was probably asleep. Rose and Shadow got off of the magic carpet and safely landed on the balcony to the bedroom.

"I had a great time with you tonight", Shadow smiled.

"Me too", Rose nodded. "Well…Good night", she turned around and heads her way to Carpet.

"Wait…" the prince took a hold of Rose's left arm.

"Huh?" Rose looked at him with a blush.

The two hedgehogs looked at each other silently. All they heard in the background was the chirping crickets and the water flowing from the basins in the water fountain. Shadow continued to stare at Rose passionately as she looked at him oddly and diffidently. Slowly, he pulled the female into his arms, held her hands, and placed his lips on hers, eyes closed. The pink hedgehog widened her eyes in surprise. Does he really like-actually-love her that much? There was no doubt about it. After all, she was in love with him for as long as she can remember. But she never kissed a boy before, so she was extremely nervous. Her heart pounded speedily as a huge red blush appeared on her face. However, she liked Shadow's lips. They were soft, tender, and tasted nice. Plus, he had on some nice smelling cologne, that some of the smell was getting on her clothes! As calmly as she could, Rose wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and stood on her tepee toes, pressing her lips onto his deeply. After a short amount of time, Rose moaned as she opened her eyes widely in shock when she felt Shadow's tongue traveling around in her mouth. Then he tilts his head to the side for a good angle. The pink hedgehog blushed some more as she stared in awe. Two minutes later, Shadow stopped kissing his love and panted a little. She panted too, only a little harder, because of her nervousness.

"My first kiss", Shadow said softly.

"Mine too", Rose replied.

"Well, will you come and see me tomorrow?" the prince asked joyfully.

"Sure, I'll come back for you", Rose nodded with a kind smile.

"Great", Shadow said and gave her another kiss on the lips. "Sleep tight", he walked back to his room.

"Good night", Rose waved timidly as she walked backwards to the edge of the balcony.

Yawning softly, Shadow reached to the curtains. Suddenly, he stopped. Rose looked at him inexplicably. He looked back at her with a heart warming smile. She smiled too, only another blush came up on her cheeks. This was her first time in love, so it seemed like she was discovering this new feeling called 'love'.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow", the prince said lovingly.

"Um-um-ok", Rose swift her eyes side to side earnestly.

"You're so cute when you blush", Shadow chuckled as he went back inside his room to go to sleep.

The pink hedgehog turned to him and noticed that he was in his room. Then she heard some soft snoring. Her love was asleep. All of the sudden, a huge smile came up on her face. She was in love that she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see him again. A large lovely sigh came out of her mouth as she opened her arms, closed her eyes, and fell back. Luckily, the carpet caught her from falling off of the balcony to her death. It descends to the ground as Rose looked up at the sky. Lots of stars were seen along with the full moon. She would never forget the night, never. It was her first time experiencing love, first time seeing some parts of the world, and she even got her first kiss. So she was very happy.

"You know what, Carpet?" Rose spoke heavenly. "Things are turning out just right. I mean, what could go wrong?" she asked outloud, even though that was not a good idea.

* * *

Whoo! They kiss! Let's celebrate! However, something's going to happen on the next chappie. What is it? R&R and find out!


	15. An Attempt to Kill

My gosh, it's been a long time since I've updated. Too much homework again. But I'm glad I got two more months left of that hell whole. Anyway, let's get to the next chappie of this lovey-dovey story!!

* * *

After the magic carpet reached to the ground beneath the balcony, Rose jumped off and stretched out her arms. Clearly, it was dark where she was standing, so she had to be aware for anything. She looked around and noticed that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were gone. Did they find a hotel to stay for the night? Or were they planning a prank on her? Curiously, she looked around as she called out for them a couple of times. But then, she saw something up ahead and stopped. All together, she saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tied up back to back with each other, had cloths over their mouths, and they were unconscious! Who could've done this to them? What happened while Rose was gone?

"Well, well, well", an evil female's voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh-?" Rose looked back. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a guard from behind and was choked too death. After a few seconds of suffocation, she was released and hardly collapsed to the ground. Then, her arms were being tied up by some rope and then a cloth was put over her mouth.

"Stand her up", the evil woman's voice commanded.

Aggressively, Rose was forced to stand back up. To be exact, the guard's hands were super strong and hard. In front of her, she saw a white bat wearing a long black dress that had the hood over her head and was standing in front of a few more guards with her arms crossed. But then, Rose looked at the bat's eyes. They were green and were filled with evil. Those looked like the eyes from the wicked old woman from the time at the desert! So it was her that was trying to kill Rose and the others before! What was she planning to do now?

"So…Did you have fun with the prince?" the bat asked sarcastically. "I'm surprised that you made it out of the **Cave of Mysteries**, but you won't be able to live this time", she said evilly.

"_Great…"_ Rose rolled her eyes unkindly.

"You and your little street-rat friends are going to die. And Shadow will be mine", the bat said coldly. "Knock her unconscious and throw the brats into a lake far away from here", she ordered her guard.

Before Rose could've made an attempt to fight her way out, she was felt a rigid punch on the top of her head and blacked out.

* * *

An hour later, the evil bat's henchmen took the four disguised street-rats to a cliff where it was further away from the palace and threw them down into a large lake. They laughed maniacally as they walked away. The four youngsters were pulled down to the sea bottom. Their hands were tied up over their heads and their feet were tied to some heavy rocks. Were they going to die? What could they do now? Somehow, Tails opened his eyes and looks around confusingly. On his left, he saw Sonic and Knuckles still unconscious and tied up as the same way as he is. He looked to his right and sees Rose in the same situation as well. So now, he had to do something quick! Just then, he saw a small glow. It was from the magic ring! After struggling for a short amount of time, Tails freed his hands and reached over to Rose's hands. Quickly, he untied them and used Rose's left hand to rub the ring which was on the right pointer. Magically, Shahra came out of nowhere with a pink bathrobe on with a matching colored shower cap and had a rubber chao toy in her left hand and a bar of soap in her other hand.

"Hey! Who's trying to be a peeping tom here?!" the genie shouted furiously. "Huh?" she looked at the unconscious female. "Holy spit!!" she gasped in fear. "Hey! Can you hear me?" she shook Rose hardly, just to wake her up.

Suddenly, Rose woke up and looked around in confusion and shock. She couldn't talk because of the cloth that was on her mouth and she was underwater. Fearfully, she mumbled as she faced Shahra with a merciful look on her face. However, Shahra sweatdropped, because she had no idea what she was saying.

"I can't understand what you are saying", the genie said as she scratched her head. "However, I can only get you guys out of here if you make a wish."

"(That's what I'm trying to tell you)!" Rose pounded her head lightly with fury. "(I wish you could get us out of this mess)!"

"Did you just wish that I could help you guys out of this mess?" Shahra asked to make sure. "Remember, you got one more wish after this."

"(I don't care; just get us out of here)!" Rose mumbled impatiently as she tried to untie the rope that had her feet tied to the rock.

"Ok!" Shahra smiled as she gave a thumb's up. She snapped her fingers and everyone disappeared. Then she and the others ended up at the top of the cliff.

Rose and Tails coughed for some air after they removed the cloths on their mouths and untied their feet. Then they took off the ropes and the cloths off of Sonic and Knuckles. Seconds later, they woke up. Thank Allah, everyone was ok!

"Don't scare me like that!" Shahra sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" Sonic looked around oddly. "How did we end up here?"

"We were knocked unconscious and kidnapped", Tails spoke fatally. "Someone tried to kill us."

"Who, the sultan?" Knuckles guessed stupidly.

"No", Rose shook her head, even though some water drops flew out of her hair. "It was a woman. And it felt like I've seen her before."

"How?" Sonic asked calmly.

"Her eyes…filled with evil…like that old lady from the dungeons", Rose explained grimly.

"No way", Knuckles gasped in shock. "What, did she wear a disguise at first?"

"Possibly", Rose nodded. "Plus, she wanted to kill me more than you guys because she wants to marry Shadow."

"That vile woman", Sonic growled angrily.

"By the way, thanks", Rose turned to Shahra with a short smile.

"No problemo!" the genie gave her another considerate thumb's up.

"So…Since she tried to get rid of us…" Sonic pondered for a while. "I bet she'll lie to the sultan saying that you left, and then, he might make her marry Shadow. Considering how evil she is, I hope he'll refuse to marry her."

"Then we gotta go save him", Rose suggested as she stood up courageously and squeezed the water out of her hair. "If she wants a fight, then she's gonna get one."

"It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!" Knuckles chanted excitedly.

"But how do we get back to the palace? Plus, does anyone have a plan on how to defeat the evil woman?" Tails asked specifically.

"Hmm…I got it", Rose snapped her fingers.

* * *

Oh, boy! Looks like there might be a girl fight! Well, I'm sure the male reviewers would be happy to see that, LOL. R&R, later!


	16. Rouge the Traitor

It's been a long time again. My god, I've been getting a lot of homework, just because it's near the end of the school year. (Sigh). Anyway, here's the next chappie!

* * *

The next morning, Shadow was still asleep in his bedroom. All he did was sleep with a smile on his face. Ever since his date with Rose, he felt like the happiest man on the planet. Although, being patient to wait for Rose's return might not be easy for him, considering that he's not the serene type. Out of nowhere, Re-Re came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Chao (Hey)."

"Ah, my sweet Rose", Shadow wrapped his arms around Re-Re, as if he was dreaming. "I've been waiting forever to see you again."

"Chao! Chao! (Hey, stop it!)" Re-Re coughed for some air.

"I've waited so long to kiss your lips", the prince continued dreaming as he tried to kiss his chao pet.

"Chao, chao, chao (Wake up, you idiot)!" Re-Re got free and pounded him on the head lightly.

"Ow", Shadow groaned in pain as he woke up and rubbed his head. "Huh?" he looked at his chao pet, who had her arms crossed in disappointment. "Sorry about that", he chuckled nervously.

"Chao (Whatever)", Re-Re flew away from him.

Shadow yawned as he stretched out his arms. Then he got up from his bed and took a look out of the curtains. The sun was shining in the light blue sky, the clouds passed by, and the wind breeze felt heavenly. However, his beloved wasn't around. Has she forgotten to see him again? Or was she running late? Now all the prince had to do was to wait. He sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Shadow, come forth!" his father called out for him.

* * *

Thinking that he should spare some time, Shadow heads his way to the main hall. But then, an idea came up to his mind. Maybe he should tell his father that he really wants to marry Rose! That way everything would be alright. After he slides down the stairwell, he walked up to his family.

"Good morning, son", the sultan said with a blank face.

"Father, I apologize for what happened yesterday, so I-," his son began to explain as he stopped walking for a bit.

"We have arranged your marriage, son", the queen interrupted in a hypnotized tone. "You shall marry Rouge", she said as the evil bat appeared next to her.

"What?!" Shadow gasped in shock and anger.

"Well, what a coincidence. You're surprised as I am", Rouge smirked.

"I'll never marry a vile woman like you", Shadow responded ungratefully. "Father, Mother, I want to marry Princess Rose", he confessed outloud.

"I'm afraid that won't happen", the vizier spoke calmly, yet evilly. "You see, I've overheard that Rose just left. Turns out that she was playing with your heart through the whole time."

"What? You're lying!" Shadow pointed at her rudely.

"On the contrary, I'm only telling you the truth", Rouge crossed her arms. "In fact, if I'm lying, then why isn't she here?"

"…?" Shadow blinked as he lowered his finger.

"Face it, she doesn't want you", Rouge continued to put Shadow down.

Just then, a window near the ceiling exploded. Shadow looked back as Rouge and Bubba looked up. Because the smoke screen was in the way, they couldn't see what was going on. Coming out of the smoke screen was Rose, who rode on the magic carpet with Sonic and Knuckles. The carpet landed next to Shadow as he stared at them in shock.

"Rose, you're here", he said gladly.

"So that's her, huh?" Sonic glared at the royal vizier boorishly.

"How the heck did they survive-?!" Bubba yelled outloud angrily, but Rouge covered his mouth.

"Tell them the truth, you wicked woman", Rose pointed at Rouge. "You tried to have me and my friends killed!"

"I believe that you're talking nonsense, little girl", Rouge squeezed her staff with her right palm. "Right, your majesty?" she asked evilly as the staff's eyes glowed green.

"Plain nonsense", the royal parents said hypnotically.

"What's wrong with them?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"That", Knuckles pointed at the staff.

"And you can't have it", Rouge glared at him and the others ungratefully.

"Thank you!" Tails came out of nowhere and stole the staff from her.

"Hey!" the royal vizier yelled at him intensely.

"Thanks", Rose said after Tails gave her the staff. She slammed the staff down to the ground and it shattered into pieces. Magically, Shadow's family returned to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" the queen nursed her head in pain.

"Oh my", the sultan rubbed his eyes.

"Why do I feel dizzy?" Diamond rubbed her eye temples.

"Your majesty, I believe that the bat was controlling you all with this", Rose showed them the broken staff.

"What!?" Tidus turned around and saw Rouge walking backwards trying to find a way out. "Rouge, you, you, traitor!"

"Now, now, this all cane be explained", the bat said as she backed away some more.

"Guards! Guards!" the sultan called out as a few guards appeared out of nowhere. "Arrest her!" he ordered.

"Welp, that's it, we're doomed", Bubba whispered to Rouge frightfully. "Let's did a grave for both of us. We're dead."

Ignoring him, Rouge paid attention to Rose. She was crackling her fists as she growled. However, something shun under the light. It was the magic ring! Of course, no wonder she has the prince liking her now. Suddenly, an evil smirk came up on Rouge's face. She had a new idea. She stopped walking backwards as she pulled out an object from her pocket.

"This isn't over yet, little girl!" she threatened.

"Oh, it will be!" Rose charged at her.

Before she was about 10 feet close to Rouge, the bat threw down the object and smoke covered the whole area. Rose stopped and looked around. It was actually a smoke bomb! All everyone could do was look around as they listened to Rouge's evil laughter.

"Find her! Search around the palace! I want you to find her, dead or alive!" the sultan ordered and the guards went off to search for the evil woman.

"Ugh, I hate that woman now!" his wife pounded her head lightly with frustration.

"I told you she was too evil to be our vizier", Diamond crossed her arms.

"So it's all over….for now", Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles suspiciously.

"Hmph", the two nodded.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked the prince.

"I am", Shadow nodded. "I knew you would come back for me", he smiled.

"I always keep my promises", Rose smiled back. Then she and Shadow leaned for each other's lips.

"Grr, this is preposterous!" the sultan barged in between the two without noticing them. "I don't believe this. She was our advisor, our counselor at some sort, and her family has helped us from generations to generations. Why did this have to happen now? Why to us?"

"Husband, look", Crystal pointed to something behind her spouse.

"Hm?" Tidus looked back. But then, he gasped in shock. He saw Shadow and Rose holding each other's hands passionately. "What? Can it be true?"

"Shadow. Is this the one?" the queen asked her son to make sure.

"Mm-hmm", Shadow smiled at her with a nod.

"Praise Allah!" the sultan cheered. "Oh, come here, you two!" he hugged the couple tightly with joy.

"Too tight! Can't breathe!" Rose squealed.

"Let go, you're killing us!" Shadow squealed also as his face turned purple.

"Oh! This is wonderful!" the sultan released the young hedgehogs and they fell back. "You two shall wed this evening! And then, you'll be able to produce about as many grandchildren as you want!"

"That way, you'll become the new queen of Agrabah!" the queen smiled as she helped Rose up.

"A…queen?" Rose said shyly.

"Of course, dear child!" Tidus shook her hand crazily. "Now I must set up some arrangements!" he hurried to the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow asked Rose with a smile. "We're gonna get married!" he hugged her happily.

"Um, yeah", Rose said nervously as she hugged him back. "But…Don't you think that this is all too much?" she asked curiously.

"Of course not", Shadow shook his head. "This is perfect", he hugged her some more.

As he continued to hug her, Rose pondered to herself. Was she really ready to get married? Plus, was she really ready to become the new queen? So much pressure, so much attention, this was too much for her. Could she handle it all on her own? And what about Sonic and the others? Will they accept her choice? She looked over Shadow's right shoulder and noticed Sonic and the boys walking their way out of the palace. Something told her that she had to talk to them.

"I'll be right back", Rose broke free from Shadow's hug and ran after her group.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back oddly.

"Ooh, I think you've made her nervous", Diamond nudged him on the arm teasingly as she winked. Because of that comment, her brother blushed.

* * *

R&R, thanks!


	17. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
